


Convicted- A KyloXreader Modern Au-

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Modern AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: Kylo was sentenced to 8 years in prison, all the evidence pointing right to him for the murder of a big shot named Dell. No one knows if he actually did it or not, except Kylo.Y/N works at 'her' bar in New York, and the same day Kylo gets released, he wanders into it, and they have an undeniable connection immediately.They spend a spicy night together, but Y/N is enthralled. She researches Kylo's info, and she finds out about his murder charge, his time spent in prison, and she starts to stalk him to find out more about this mysterious man.He knows she is.This fic is 18 plus.Smut.Smut with plot.Some Dub-Con.Read the warnings before each chapter. Please. Please.Graphic Language.Violence.Mild Gore.
Relationships: kylo x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

tw- graphic language, choking, smut, slapping kink, oral sex, multiple orgasms, rough sex....Y/Ns a baddie, as always, and Kylo's just a bad boy, with a cool ass bike and a tragic back story, <3

You know the drill <3

Kylo Ren had been convicted of Murder. Sentenced to 8 years in a prison in upstate New York. He had plead guilty because his lawyer told him that he'd get off easier than if he tried to deny it. The evidence had all pointed to it being Kylo, and though he insisted that it hadn't been him, even his lawyer was skeptical.

The fingers prints on the statue, Kylo's. The bloodied footprints in the carpet, that trailed out to the back yard where the body had been dragged, also matched Kylo's shoes. The blood all over Kylo's clothes, matched the victims. The finger prints found on the body, of course, Kylo's. Everything pointed to it being him, and all Kylo could say was that it wasn't his. Unfortunately, the judge, nor the jury believed him, and off to prison he went.

He was the ideal prisoner, meeting all the requirements expected of him, keeping to himself. He stayed in his cell as often as he could, reading books, writing on scrap pieces of paper he was able to snatch from hiis visits to the nurses station. He was sure she knew he did, but she never spoke a word about it. He always kept them in the pillow case, hiding them on his person when it was laundry day. The last thing he wanted was someone coming into his cell and finding them.

He did his time, and on the day he stepped out of the gates, he let out the most relieved sigh he had in his life. He'd been arrested in his black leather jacket, black jeans, and a white t-shirt. He felt the warmth upon his freckled cheeks, tipping his head up, and closed his golden-emerald eyes, relishing how great it felt. The prison had let them out into the courtyard, but for only half-hour increments at a time every couple of days. Only if everyone was on their best behavior, which rarely happened. There was always a fight, or some argument, and that privilege was quickly taken away.

Kylo's head bowed down, the sound of cars rolling over the road catching his attention. He narrowed his eyes, looking out in front of him, and the corners of his lips tugged into the faintest of smiles. He didn't have anyone to come and get him. Everyone he had thought were friends turned on him when he got convicted. All saying he was a 'murderer' and throwing him to the wolves. He didn't mind. If that's how they were going to be, he didn't want them in his life anyways, but now he was wishing he had at least one person.

He started off down the sidewalk, tossing the single outfit the prison gave him into a near by trash can. It felt almost alleviating, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He took one last glimpse over his shoulder towards the hell hole, and he shuddered, rotating his head back around.

He wasn't sure how long he walked for, and by the time he stopped, he could feel the burn in his thighs, and the bottoms of his feet. He hadn't walked like that in 8 years. He'd worked out when the chance presented itself, but it wasn't the same. He'd managed to make it to the center of the nearest town, looking around for a minute, and seeing a hanging bar sign. He grimaced, and he reached for the metal door handle, tugging it open. The lively sound erupted around him the second the door unsealed from the door frame, and it made his freckled face lit up. As his eyes scanned over the booths and the bars, he could tell immediately the vibe in here was exactly what he needed.

You'd owned the bar for almost two months, taking over ownership from your older friend, Erik. He'd worked his entire life at the bar, getting diagnosed with terminal cancer a few months back. He'd hired you, and quickly brought you up the chain of command, impressed with your social skills, and your bartending skills. He'd sat you down for the 'talk' and handed you the deed. You sobbed like a baby when you found out about his diagnosis and that he only had a few more months to live, and you promised not to let him down. He'd died a few weeks later, much sooner than anyone had expected, and you kept your end of the agreement. The bar was thriving, sales sky rocketing, people saying they were coming here to pay their respect, and you were just beyond thankful. The doorbell dinged, and your head turned, your eyes shooting to the doorway, and you froze in place seeing the tall, dark haired male, with beautiful angular features step inside. Your heart started racing as he approached the bar, and you straightened your back out, turning ever so slightly to get a better look at him. He was well dressed, his white t-shirt beneath his black leather jacket hugging his muscular frame nicely, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Hi," Kylo's voice was just barely an audible whisper, but it was low, seductive.

Your throat clenched hearing his deep voice, and your eyes surely widened. You could feel your palm already getting sweaty, the bottle you'd had a grip of slowly inching out from your grasp. Your reflexes kicked in, and your wrist flicked up, the bottle flying up into the air, and you caught it.

Impressed Kylo placed himself down onto the empty leather covered bar stool on the opposite side of the bar, and he put his hands together, placing his elbows onto the top of the glass surfaced bar and leaning forwards. His golden-honey eyes trailed over your entire body, starting at your face, and slowly working their way down. They looked at your admiringly, taking in every single detail. He could see how tense you were, probably nerves. He couldn't say for sure. He noticed how tight your leather pants were, and how you had an incredibly revealing matching halter top. Leather, of course. "I like your leather, and your tattoo." He pointed with his left index finger right at the heart with wings tattoo on your right hip.

Your cheeks became incredibly warm and you knew sure as shit you were blushing. "Ah thanks, it's relatively new. What can I get you?" In your mind you mentally cursed yourself, convinced your words came out broken and sounding like a stuttering fool. Never, in all your time bartending had you met anyone who threw off your own game as much as this man was doing. Something about him just caught your attention, and sparked your interests. You went back to pouring the other customers shots, sliding them across the glass surface, smiling, taking their money, and shoving it into the drawer below you. Now he could have your full attention, even if it was for a second. You approached him, purposefully swaying your hips in a seductive manner, and cocking your head to the side. "So, are you here to drink or just stare at me?"

"Can I do both?" Kylo's lips twisted into a nearly devious smirk, his eyes meeting yours, noticing how red your cheeks were, even in the dark lighting of the room. "Doesn't seem to me that you would mind if I do both." He was confident, there was no denying that. "I'll take a whiskey. Straight." He lowered both hands, still linked together, finally pulling them apart.

Your eyes went down, taking note of his large hands, and you gulped, hopefully silently. "You got it." You couldn't come up with a retort to his comment about him checking you out. Again, your game was thrown off. Normally you'd have some snarky, smart ass remark, but your mind was boggled. This man was driving you crazy already. Your body was tingling from excitement, and you were strugglign to maintain your composure. "So what brings you into my bar?" You grabbed the top shelf bottle of whiskey, twisting the cap off, and pouring it into a clean shot glass.

"YOUR bar?" Kylo's brows knitted together at your words, surprised he was still able to hear you through all the conversations around him. He eyed you up and down again, noticing how toned you were, and he couldn't help but smile. He loved a woman who was able to take care of herself, and strong. His gaze had been downwards when you turned, and when he noticed you noticing him staring, he slowly rose his eyes back up to yours. "Impressive."

"It's not as impressive as it sounds." You couldn't hype it up too much. Lies weren't something you were keen on, and it was the truth. Sure, you worked your ass off to get to manager, but becoming owner had been something that had nearly fallen into your lap. You placed the full shot glass down onto the bar, and slid it forwards.

Kylo's hand came up quickly, reaching for the shot glass, and brushing his fingers across yours as you drew your hand away. There was an undeniable spark that shocked both of you, and you turned from him, biting your bottom lip. Kylo chuckled softly, taking the shot glass to his lips, tipping his raven hair covered head back, and taking the shot down like a champ. When he bowed his head back down, he gently placed the glass down, and he smirked at you. "So tell me about how unimpressive owning an entire bar is."

"Do you want another?" You tried to change the subject, grabbing for the shot glass, but Kylo wouldn't release his grip. You rolled your eyes, and tried to take it again. Finally after your third attempt, he let you have it. "Another or not?" You were being beckoned down towards the end of the bar, and you rose a brow. "Yes? No?"

"Sure. Go take care of your other patrons. I don't got anywhere to be." Kylo leaned back as you walked away to take care of your customers. He turned his head to the right, skimming the bar over, and then looked over towards the left. It was a cute bar for sure. It seemed to be well kept, and taken care of. Money had been put into it, there being a jukebox off in the far corner, and everything covered in what appeared to be new leather. There was even a small little karaoke stage towards the back. Quaint for sure. Not really HIS style but he had to admire the things that he'd been denied of for 8 years.

"Here." You returned momentarily, placing a shot glass down in front of him. "So what's your story? You're not from around here. Just passing through, or?" You and Kylo talked for hours, the people filing out of the bar one by one, until it was finally just you and Kylo by yourselves, conversing. He was funny. You weren't a person to have a humor people were fond of, but Kylo, he was able to make you laugh, the good belly laughs, and you already despised it. He was sexy, funny, confident, handsome. You were in trouble, and you goddamn knew it. You were swooning and you'd bet your bottom dollar he knew it too.

"Well, it's late...." You glanced over your shoulder to the metal frame clock hanging on the wall, and then glanced back to Kylo. There was a bit of disappointment that came over you, and you frowned visibly. "I guess I should close the bar down."

"I guess so..." Kylo rose to his feet, grabbing the ends of his leather jacket, and tugging at it a bit to re-adjust it. In doing so, his white t-shirt had lifted up just enough to expose the V of his hips, and the happy trail, and he caught you glimpsing at it. When you looked up to his face, he had the biggest smirk across his face. "It was nice getting to know you Y/N. I hope you have a wonderful night."

"Uhh, you too." You watched him turn, tilting your head, staring at his jean clad ass as he departed, quickly averting your gaze when he opened the door and looked at you one last time. You sighed heavily when you heard the door bell ring and he took his leave. You turned, leaning your back up against the edge of the bar, and you cupped one hand over your mouth, exhaling through your nostrils. Your mind was reeling from that encounter, and you found yourself warm and tingly everywhere. The feeling didn't leave with Kylo. It lingered.

You closed the bar down, counting the money, putting it into the safe, locking the back door, and turning off all the lights. The keys jingled in your hand as you reached for the door, and the door bell dinged above your head. You stepped over the threshold, and you shut it. You locked the door, and turned around, gasping, and jumping back when you saw Kylo standing there. "YOOO....You can NOT be doing that."

"Did I scare you?" It was obvious he had, but Kylo was cynical in that aspect.

"What are you doing? How long have you been standing out here for?" You scoffed, still trying to re-gain your composure from his mild fright. You started down the sidewalk, realizing he was walking beside you. "Uh, what are you doing?" Not that there was any molecule in your body that wasn't one hundred percent okay with him doing such, but you didn't want to assume anything.

"I'm walking you, I figured you wouldn't mind. Though, I'm sure you can take care of yourself." Kylo walked beside you, looking up the sidewalk, and then across the street. He'd seemingly forgotten how dead it was at the witching hour, 3am. He'd been in prison so long, there was a lot of simple things he'd forgotten and missed. "I want ice cream."

You stopped mid-step, and you rose a brow into the air, pulling the strap of your purse back up over your shoulder. "What? I don't know where you think you are dude, but there is nothing open this late."

"Hmm." Kylo's facial expression became contemplative, and he grimaced after a couple seconds. "Well that sucks."

"I have...." You paused, unsure if what you were going to say was a good idea or not. Did you want to invite a total stranger into your home? It was in that moment, you realized you didn't even catch his name. He'd gotten yours and you'd been so caught up in listening to him talk, and word vomiting you hadn't noticed before. "I have ice cream at my place."

Kylo turned his head away from you, and he cranked his head from side to side, taking a single step forwards. "I wouldn't want to intrude...."

Your mouth was quicker than your brain. "It's not an intrusion. It's an invite. I don't live far from here. Just a couple blocks." You too stepped forwards, realizing as you stared up at his side profile how much taller he was then you. Normally size didn't intimate you, but there was a powerful energy that radiated off of him. Even now, you could feel it. You could feel that same feeling you'd felt earlier coursing through your veins, knowing damn well what it was, but choosing to ignore it. You let out a nervous laugh, and you started walking down the sidewalk again.

Kylo followed after you, catching up to your side in just a few large strides. The silence that had fallen between you both was loud ,but neither one of you broke it. Kylo mainly because he didn't want to say anything that might set you off, or change your mind. You, because you were trying to talk yourself into accepting that this was happening. The sexual tension between you and Kylo could be cut with a butter knife. It was thick, and you were an idiot not to take note of it. He was hot, you were both adults. However, the little voice in the back of your head told you everything about this plan wasn't right. Something was wrong, and you should pay attention to it. You didn't.

You rounded the second corner, and stepped up the two steps to the door that kept you and Kylo separated from your home. It was a tiny little apartment, nothing special. Living in New York was expensive, and you were trying to save up all the money you could to move into your own house. Bills were expensive, and it seemed like every time you turned around, something was falling apart. You put the key into the key hole, turning it, taking in a sharp breath, and pushed the door open.

Kylo was at your side, looming over you almost, and he smirked when you looked at him, and blushed again. "This is nice." He followed you over the threshold taking note of your dark interior. Everything was either black, or a dark purple. Gothic/Victorian styled. He admired it, was digging the vibe. He watched you hurry over to the little wooden table off to the side of the stair case, plopping your purse and keys down, and then over to the light switch. His head tipped up, seeing the hallway be lit up by a glass chandelier from above. "That's cool as fuck."

"Yeah. I got it at a fl-" You stopped yourself, and you pursed your lips. "I got it on sale. So, ice cream."

"Yes." Kylo once again followed your lead, into a little living room, and then into the kitchen off to the right. It wasn't huge, the layout was open concept, every room connected, no doors, wide door frames. It was cute. He stopped in the doorway, leaning onto his side on the door casing, and crossing his arms over his leather jacket covered torso.

"What kind you want? I got mint chocolate chip, and some expensive ass Carmel swirl with chocolate bits." You were shaking slightly as you reached up for both boxes of desert, thankful that your face was hidden behind the freezer door. You were sure your face would give your lustful glimmer away. As you closed the door, and you turned, Kylo was standing beside you again. Your grip on both pints loosened with your startle, and fell towards the tiled floor.

Kylo caught both of them with one hand, and he slowly turned, dropping them onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. He turned back to you, his hand now cold from the ice cream, and he cupped it onto your cheek.

Your body tensed when Kylo's large hand went to your cheek, the coldness against the warmth, contrasting perfectly. You unconsciously let out a moan, and you stepped backwards as he stepped closer. Your body pivoted, and you gasped when you backed up into the island. "Uh.."

"Tell me." Kylo's free hand went down to your bare hip, and he brushed his fingers over your skin, admiring how soft your flesh was. "Soft."

You were instantly hit with a wave of pure euphoria when his calloused finger tips went across your prominent hip bone, and you felt the shudder run down your spine. "Tell you what?" Your words came out shaky, and you could feel the warmth and wetness growing between your legs. Your hands reached up to the edge of the countertop, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth, dragging your teeth back and forth over it until the flesh changed color.

Kylo's golden-eyes bore into yours, peering into your soul, seeing the fire within your irises and the lust. You wanted him, just as he wanted you. It was too obvious you did, and he wanted to give you exactly what you wanted. 8 years was a long time to go without being touched, or touching someone. It was a long time to keep the company of your own hand. He was craving you, carefully taking in every single little quiver of your lips, and movement against his fingers. He could almost taste the desire radiating off of your body, and he wanted to devour it, you, completely. He wanted to bring you to oblivion over and over again. He stepped closer to you, using his knee to push your left leg out, lifting his knee up between your thighs, and rubbing it against your groin. He leaned down, and he ghosted his plump, large lips over yours. "Tell me..." He applied just the right amount of pressure against your groin, stimulating your clit with the seam of your leather pants perfectly. He could tell from the way you were shifting around, and bucking your hips into him. "Come on. I won't do anything without your consent."

"Please." You were already coming undone against him, gripping the edges of the counter top so hard your knuckles were turning white from the lack of blood. You kept your eyes looking everywhere around but to his face, knowing if you did, any control over yourself would evaporate into thin air. "Please..."

"Please what?" Kylo let his leg fall back down, removing the stimulating force against your groin, and he pulled his hand from off your cheek, stepping back two steps. "If you won't say what you want, I can't give it to you." He side stepped, and he grabbed the pint of Caramel ice cream, grabbing the top and pulling it off. He brought the pint to his mouth, flicking his tongue out, and dipping it into the frozen yogurt. He curled it up, and he played with it before pulling the melting substance into his mouth, and swallowing it. He let out a groan of approval, and repeated his actions, looking you at you, completely straight faced. "So good." He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, slowly, teasingly.

Your eyes didn't un-lock from the movements of his tongue, knowing exactly what he was doing by doing that. Your knees buckled, and you exhaled exaggeratedly. You could feel the pool of wetness against your leather pants, and you felt how warm your body was getting. Your hands were clammy, sliding off of the counter, and you stepped away from it. "I want you. I want you, upstairs, naked in my bed, our bodies colliding like tidal waves upon the rocks, over and over again. I want you to bring me to the edge, dangling me over it, over and over, and then shoving me off of it as hard as you can. I want your mouth upon my fiery skin, devouring every inch of me."

Kylo was in the middle of shoving his tongue back into the pint of frozen yogurt, stopping as soon as your words slipped from your quivering lips, and he pulled the pint away from him. He casually placed it onto the countertop, and he cocked his head to the side, looking you up and down. "Are you sure? I'm a stranger."

"I don't care. I know you feel it too. Take me." You couldn't take it anymore. He'd barely done anything to you, and you were unraveling before him like the desperate mess you were. It'd been some time since you yourself had the pleasure of being with another human intimately. Your time spent taking care of the bar, and not having much personal time. You had a rule about not hooking up with patrons either. Something about it screamed potential drama, and you weren't about it. You already had enough shit to deal with daily, then having to worry about breaking some poor things heart, and the aftermath of that. You pushed off on your heels, and you walked over to Kylo slowly, reaching up for the sides of his leather jacket, and slowly tugging it down his arms. As you started to stirp him, your eyes widened when you realized he had full sleeves on both arms. "Oh fuck,..."

"What?" Kylo helped you pull his jacket off his hands, watching as you tossed it over the back side of the kitchen chair, and then grab at his shirt. He grabbed your wrists, and he stopped you from any further action. "Ah, Ah, Ah,..." He pulled your body to him, and he spun you around, pulling your arms above your head. He released them, and he grabbed you, lifting you up into his arms, and carrying you through the kitchen, through the living room and back into the hallway. "Where's your bedroom?"

"It's at the end of the hallway, door to the left." You stammered, looking up at the serious expression across his face, finding it more than attractive. Your body had been lit with a fiery arousal, and you couldn't imagine how amazing this was going to be. You were ready. Despite your brain trying to set off every red flag, and alarm it could, you were full heartedly into this.

Kylo smirked, carrying you down the dimly lit hallway, using his foot to push the slightly ajar door open all the way, and he approached the saint sheet covered bed. He casually tossed you down upon it, and he hovered above you. "Tell me again."

"I...I want you." You gasped when his lips descended upon yours, the kiss passionate and rough. His large wet tongue sliding past your half parted lips, and curling under your tongue. He lifted it up, and spun his around yours, grunting against your lips. Your back arched up, your hands sliding over the top of the silky material spread across your bed mindlessly.

Kylo deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue deep into the back of your throat, and his hands went up to your throat, sliding around it to the straps of your halter top. He was pleasantly surprised to find it clasped, and he unhooked it. He slowly pulled from the kiss, pulling the fabric down, exposing your bare chest to him, and he smirked. "Aroused already?"

"Huh, I wonder why." You teased back playfully, rolling your eyes dramatically.

Kylo chuckled at your bold words, but something inside of him snapped. He tugged at the fabric, hearing it tear as he did, and with a quick snap of his wrists, it ripped from your body. He quickly snatched both your wrists, climbing up onto the bed, and straddling your waist. He tied the ripped material around both wrists, tying it off, and pushed them up over your head. "Stay." He lowered his mouth down to your neck, planting sloppy kisses upon it, and working his way down. He dragged his tongue over your soft flesh. He got to your left breast, coating the fleshy mound in saliva, and then taking your nipple between his teeth. He nibbled at it, aggressively, feeling you squirm beneath him. He quickly shot his head over to your other nipple, repeating his actions, and pulling away from you. He brought his calloused fingers up to your sides, running them down it. He hooked them into the band of your tight fitting leather pants, and he trailed his eyes up your body. "This tongue does more than eat ice cream." With that, he quickly shimmied your pants down, and ripped them off your body, forcing your shoes to come off with them. He cocked his head to the side, a few strands of raven colored locks coming over his left eye. He brushed them back into place, and he chuckled when he noted you didn't have panties on. "Well no wonder...I was rubbing right against your clit...." He scrunched his face, his chin quivering and he lowered his mouth down to your lower abdomen, flicking his tongue out against the smooth shaven area. He moved slowly, grabbing onto your upper thighs, using them to guide himself down your body, and positioning himself perfectly. He trailed his wet muscle down over your sensitive bud, thoroughly enjoying the moan that broke through your lips from above. He trailed it back up, then back down, feeling you start to writhe under his grip already. He snapped his head up, narrowing his eyes at you. "You sure you're going to be able to handle this? You're already such a mess for me."

"Shut up, and continue." You realized how bitter you sounded, but it was only because he was purposefully teasing you, and you couldn't deal. Your body felt like it was lit a flame and you needed him to continue. Badly. "Please."

"Hm, that's better." Kylo cooed, and brought his mouth back down to your clit. He took it into his mouth, suckling at it hard, lowering his right hand down to your opening, pushing through your drenched folds. He eased one finger in first, judging how tight you were, and then pulled it back out. He added a second, pushing through the tightness, and letting out a guttural groan against your clit as he felt your walls pulsating and clamping around them. He pushed them in to the last knuckle, and he started slowly pushing them in and pulling them out. He didn't let up his actions once, sucking even harder at your clit, trying to hold you down with his free hand. He was barely able to you were bucking and arching up into him so much. It didn't take very long for you to get to your climax, and Kylo shoved you over it, just like you wanted him to.

"OH FUCK!" Your eyes were dripping with pleasured tears, your body rolling from side to side, your hands gripping into the satin sheets below you, and your heels digging into the mattress as you thrashed. You exploded into him, leaving yourself completely drenched in your wetness.

Kylo pulled his fingers from you, lowering his mouth down to your opening, and he licked up every single drop of your cum before pulling his head back up. "Fuck, you taste utterly divine. I can't wait to feel you around my cock." He brought the cum soaked fingers to his belt, slowly undoing it, and he noticed your attention draw right to the sound of the leather going through the loops. "You like belts?"

"I do." You nodded your head eagerly, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. You were shaking from your intense orgasm, breathing through labored pants, and your chest rising up and down uncontrollably. "I very much do."

"Kinky." Kylo cooed, tugging it belt out all the way, and he pulled it together, snapping it. He crashed the leather against your stomach, and you yelped. "Like that?"

"MMMhmmmmm." You whimpered out, pushing your head into the mattress as he continued to hit you stomach. "Fucckkkkk meeeeee..."

"Hmph." Kylo tossed the belt aside, and he undid the button of his pants, slowly working the zipper down. He tugged his pants down, the boxers following shortly after, and his large, veiny aching length sprung free. He coiled two fingers, the same fingers he used to finger you around the base, and he inched up your body. He guided himself between your legs, and up to your soaked pussy. "Take a deep breath, and exhale when I push into you." He waited for you to take your breath, watching you attentively, as he started pushing himself into you. He could feel you stretching around him, groaning softly as he got deeper and deeper with every little buck of his hips. When you exhaled, he grimaced, giving one large thrust, and burying himself into you fully.

"OH FUCK!" You hadn't been ready for that, and you started convulsing around him, gripping onto his cock frantically. "Shit, shit, shit." Your body had a mind of it's own, coming undone around him yet again in a powerful, mind blowing climax. This time you couldn't hold back the screams of pleasure built in your throat, crying out profanities, and twisting around wildly from side to side. "FUCKING HELLLLLLL."

Kylo let you relish your bliss, and when you stopped moving around so violently, he grabbed onto your knees, shoving your legs up, and he leaned back. He crossed your legs over one another in front of him, and he started pulling his cock out of you. He left just the head in, and then shoved back into you. He started a slow pace, seeing if you could handle it or not, and then he got lost in his own bliss, slamming into your cervix, and moaning out as he fucked you hard. He had to hold onto your legs to keep your body from sliding up the silky bed. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"FUCKKKKK." Your mind was flooded with bliss, your body non-stop shaking and trembling as he took you over, and split you in half. Your body was coated in sweat, and your heart was slamming against your sternum. You could barely keep your eyes open to look at his handsome face. He stopped for a second to tear his sweaty shirt from his body, exposing more tattoos along his torso, and you lost it again, another orgasm crashing into your body, drowning you in the tidal wave of pleasure. "FUCKING JESUS...."

"Nah, fucking Kylo." Kylo grimaced widely as you cam around his cock again, his own orgasm starting to creep up. He fought it back for as long as he could, but you were turning him on far too much. 8 years of no sex caught up to him. He grunted loudly, his cock twitching rapidly, and he growled. "I'm gunna---" Before he was able to finish his sentence, hot sticky ropes of cum filled your core, and he bucked his hips sporadically into you. "Shit....." He grumbled, throwing his head back, the sweat flying from his raven locks, and he lowered your legs down to his sides. "Fucking a. That was amazing." He pulled out from you, and he inched up beside you. He plopped down at your side, and he grabbed you, pulling you into him, and on top of his chest. "Is it ok-"

You cut him off already knowing what he was going to ask. "You can stay the night." You were exhausted, and you were sure you were going to pass out within minutes anyways. You nuzzled your head upon his sweaty chest, and you wrapped your arm around his body, sighing heavily. "That was amazing."

"Mmmm. It was." Kylo's voice was already getting groggy, his own exhaustion starting to take over. "See you in the morning beautiful."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke to the sound of birds chirping out your window, and the brightness of the sun shining through your open curtains. You'd forgot to pull the shades, and you were regretting it immediately. You rolled onto your other side, freeing yourself of the blinding white light shining through your eye lids, and you shot your eyes open. You spun back around, and you sighed in mild relief when you didn't see Kylo in bed beside you. Not that it would have been a bad thing, but you half-expected him to be gone before you woke. You slowly sat up, rubbing your eyes, and letting out a small groan. "Ah, fuck..." You threw your legs over the bed, and then you spotted it, the piece of paper on the corner of your black dresser. "What the--" You got up to your feet, and you walked across the floor lazily. You peered down, and rose a brow when you read the note.

'Sorry, didn't mean to just bounce, but if you ever wanna link again, you can find me at this address.

28 Central and 29 Elm. Green house.

Kylo Ren.'

You stared at it for a few minutes, and then snatched it up, walking out of your bedroom and down the hallway half-way. You pushed open the door beside you, and you groggily walked over to the computer desk, plopping down into the chair. You started the computer up, going right to google, and typing in the address. It popped up the green house, just as Kylo said, and you pursed your lips. Okay. You clicked back, and then typed in 'Kylo Ren' into the search bar. When the results popped up, your mouth dropped open, your eyes widening as you read over the headlines about Kylo being the suspect in a murder, and being sentenced to 8 years in prison because all the evidence pointed to him. You pushed yourself back and you spun around in the computer chair slapping your hand over your mouth. "No..No.....No." You pulled your hand away just enough to speak, and you shook your head. "FUCK!" You shot up, and stormed off out of the room, back into the bedroom and into the bathroom. You quickly turned the hot water on, and stepped inside. You scrubbed your body, more thoroughly than you would have normally, wanting to rid yourself of any remnants of Kylo's touch from the night before.

You felt disgusting, and you were shocked. Leave it to you to fuck a murderer who literally just got out of prison. The rest of the morning you spent, just beating yourself up mentally, knowing damn well you should have listened to your brain instead of your vagina. You got to work, in a haze most of your shift, and you couldn't take it anymore. "I've got some things to do, could you close up tonight?" You asked your best worker, Rayne, a petite little black haired woman, with shimmering purple tinted eyes, beautiful olive skin, and big plush lips.

"Sure! Hope everything's alright." She smiled, and watched you take off out the door in a hurry.

You walked a long time, using your phone to find the address Kylo had given you, a disturbing feeling coming over you when you realized he was within walking distance away from your apartment. You approached the house, slowly, stopping and looking it over. There was a light on the first floor, you could see shadows moving from the other side of the curtain, and you just stood there, watching. You weren't sure what you were expecting to see, but you sure as shit through you'd find something. The door opening was what startled you and snapped you out of your state, and you ducked behind a near by car, peering right at the door.

"Yeah, I'll be back. Is that all you want?" The voice shouting into the house was Kylo's.

"That's all."

"Alright." Kylo closed the door, letting out a huff of breath, pulling the leather jacket over his shoulders, and he snatched up a black motorcycle helmet off a table, and pulled it over his head. He made his way down the stairs, and went around the side.

Your brows furrowed together, and you heard the rev of a motorcycle engine come on. Your mouth fell open when Kylo came down the driveway sitting upon a red and black Ducati Panigale V2 bike, and he lowered down, and sped off past you. You had inched around the side praying he didn't see you. As soon as he was out of sight, you got up, and sped down the sidewalk, completely out of breath when you got back to your apartment, and got inside, slamming the door shut behind you. "Who the fuck is this guy?"


	2. Conflicted

Tw- graphic language, stalker behavior, violence, gore, blood, broken bones, gun use, death, DRAMA, jealousy, mix of different emotions. 

Also, Thomas is played by Thomas Doherty, and Vic is played by Ian Somerhalder.

You know the drill <3

Kylo's head turned, peering into the rearview mirror to glance back at his 'home', seeing the outline of a figure crouching around the side of the car across the street from the house he'd just come out of. He knew immediately it was you, and the corners of his lips pulled upwards into a devious, amused smirk beneath his black helmet. He revved the gas, and the Ducati took off down the street. He turned the handle bars, lowering down even more and speeding up as he rounded the corner. The bikes tired slid gracefully over the pavement, the wind whipping his leather jacket around upon his body, and against the plastic of his helmet. He rounded another corner, leaning to the side, slowing the speed of the bike down, and pulling up into a short driveway, and turned the engine off. He brought his body upright, leaning back on the seat of his bike, and bringing his hands up to the edges of his helmet, pulling it from the top of his head. As the helmet came off, he shook his head, his raven locks cascading perfectly around the sides of his freckled face. He kicked out the kick stand, and he pulled his leg up and over the bike, slamming the helmet down upon the seat. His head rotated towards the back door of the home beside him, and he knitted his brows together when a short haired brunette male with piercing blue eyes, and very sharpened features stepped down the steps, and onto the driveway. "Sup T?"

"I didn't know you were out yet." The brunette man's lips tightened as he walked in Kylo's direction, his hands rising up and he wrapped his arms around Kylo's body. He patted his back quickly, and stepped backwards. He tipped his head up, showing off his very defined jaw line and smiled widely, his very perfectly aligned white teeth glimmering. "Come the fuck inside. We got a lot to catch up on." He spun on the soles of his black shoes, and he walked back towards the open doorway. "You still got your bike."

"I do. Vicrul kept it at his place." Kylo rolled his shoulders back into a shrug, following Thomas's lead into the home, scanning the place over as he got inside. It was a force of habit, taking in every detail around him, immediately thinking about what could be used as a weapon if he ever needed.

"How is Vic anyways? Haven't heard from him since--" He'd spun around to face Kylo once he got into the kitchen, and Kylo's fingers came up, pressing right to his lips, and he fell silent. He pulled his head away from Kylo's finger, and he scoffed. "Got it. Lips sealed. Sorry. But how's he doing?"

"He's alright. Got some shit he's dealing with legally, but he's good. How you been?" Kylo's golden-honey eyes bore right into Thomas' blue ones, seeing the same mischievous glimmer in them as before. "You been staying out of trouble?"

"Me?" Thomas chuckled softly, making his way across the tiled floor and to the fridge. He tugged the door open, reaching in and grabbing two beers, and using a hip thrust to close it. He used the edge of the counter to pop one of the tops off, and then the next, and handed one of the bottles to Kylo. "Always. Haven't gone to prison yet,..." He paused, and then quickly added, taking a swig, and swallowing. "No offense."

Kylo rolled his eyes into the back of his head, snatching the cold glass bottle from Thomas' fingers, and shaking his head. "I find more often than not, when someone says 'no offense', it's offensive. But none taken. You know damn well I didn't do it."

"But do I thought?" Thomas' look of skeptism was written all over his sharpened, pale features, his eyes darting around, seemingly avoiding eye contact with Kylo. The tension in the room got thick, and Thomas wanted to change the subject quickly. "So, how come you didn't drop in and say what's up when you got out? You know you're always welcomed here."

"I met a girl." Kylo took a sip from the bottle, holding back his smirk.

"What?!" Thomas's fingers wrapped around the nozzle of the bottle, and his face lit up with excitement. "Details. No. Come, let's sit." He turned, leading Kylo through the kitchen down a narrow hallway and into his living room. He plopped down onto the couch, and he cocked his head to the side. "What's she look like?"

"She's beautiful. Sexy. Strong. Also, a stalker." Kylo let out a small chuckle, thinking back on how you thought you were being slick. "She owns that Bar on the corner of 10th and Pine."

Thomas' face flushed of color, and he sighed heavily.

"What?" Concerned with the way Thomas reacted, Kylo furrowed his brows. "Tell me."

"Dude, that's Y/N. I wouldn't get tangled up with her."

"Why?"

"Uhhh...." Thomas wasn't sure how to tell Kylo that he and you had dated, and you weren't exactly the sanest of people. "She's crazy. Stalker is putting it lightly. She's mental dude. Stay away from her."

"How the fuck--" Before he even finished his sentence, he stopped, it clicking in his head. "You dated her didn't you?" Annoyed with the fact that Thomas had gotten around, and he had his best friends sloppy seconds, he scowled. "Well, I think she's fucking cool. Regardless if she's spying on me or not."

"Alright dude, you heard it here first. We dated for two years. The sex, amazing. Everything else, eehhhh. I wish i could get those two years back." Perhaps Thomas was exaggerating a bit, simply because he still had feelings for you, and you were the one that had broken the relationship off, so he was bitter. He didn't find the idea of Kylo having an interest in you settling, and he might of been mildly jealous. "Anyways," Another attempt to change the subject, once again feeling the tension thick in the air. "So how was prison? I've got some homies that went there. Allen? Do you know him? Probably goes by 'Ink.'"

"Yeah. He was cool." Kylo's tone was bitter, annoyed with Thomas, but trying his best to brush the whole thing off. "Prison was alright, for being what it was." A knock upon the door, frantically, forced Kylo's head to crank around, and he blinked in confusion.

"Shit." Thomas shot up from the couch, dropping the glass bottle upon the table top as he passed by Kylo, rushing to the door. He opened it slightly, taking something from whoever was on the other side, and shoving it up under his shirt. "Yeah. Under the mat." He quickly shut the door, looking right at Kylo's face when he turned back around. He smiled, nervously, and hurried down the hallway, and into a room off to the side. He returned momentarily, and plopped back onto the couch, grabbing the bottle back up.

"You're still running?" Kylo's chest heaved up and down, and he took a couple big swigs from the bottle. He finished it off, belting out a burp, and slamming it aggressively onto the table. "Why? I thought you got out after all that shit?"

"I tried. The money's too good not to keep it flowing. Don't be mad. Someone had to take over when you got locked up. You can get back in. I know your ass is broke right now. Don't tell me," Thomas leaned forwards, and he reached up under the couch. He rummaged around, in search of something in particular, and he pulled out a duffle bag. He tossed it over onto Kylo's lap, and he rose his brows up. "You wouldn't love for that to be all yours."

Kylo already knew what was in the bag. He didn't need to open it. He grabbed the handle of the duffle bag, tossing it back onto Thomas' lap, and he got up to his feet. "I'm out. I can't afford to get into anymore shit like that. You should get out while you still can. Before something happens." It was like the fates had planned it perfectly. The door was kicked in, and Kylo and Thomas' heads whipped in the direction of it. Two men, armed, wearing black knitted ski masks hurried through the house, and Kylo scowled. "God fucking damn it." He ducked down, avoiding the bullet from the man in front, jumping behind the wall, and he shot back up to his feet. He shot out his hand, grabbing the man's wrist, and he snapped it down. He tugged the screaming man to him, bringing his free hand, balled into a fist up under his chin, upper cutting him. The man hadn't been expecting it, biting down on his tongue, and screaming out again.

Thomas threw his body over the back of the couch, and rolled onto his stomach. He slid his hand up under the couch again, grabbing his .44 magnum, and he turned the safety off. He pointed it up at the second man, narrowing his eyes. "Don't do it."

The second man's trigger happy index finger eased it back, and Thomas rolled his eyes, pulling the trigger first, the bullet piercing the man in the chest, direct hit of his heart, and the man dropped to his knees, blood seeping from below his ski mask, and down his neck. He dropped down face first, motionless.

The first man threw a punch out, only for Kylo to catch it, and he grabbed onto two of his fingers, and snapped them back. Another scream of pure agony broke from through the ski mask, and Kylo shoved his hand downwards. He grabbed the ski mask, ripping it from his face. He kicked out the man's foot, dropping him to his knees before him, and tangling his fingers into the man's ginger locks, and snapping his head as far back as he could, hovering above him. "Who the fuck are you, and why the fuck did you just try to kill us? I'll only ask once?"

The ginger whimpered, his lips trembling, blood seeping from them. "Pl..please...I was...i was only doing...What I was....paid....to."

"Name?"

"Hux."

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know. Some guy came up to us on the street, and asked if we wanted to make some money. Of course we agreed, and he handed us a bag full of cash, and an address and said kill everyone inside. We didn't ask questions. Pl..please." The ginger's blue eyes grew wide, seeing the expression on Kylo's freckled face become completely hardened. This wasn't good for him. He knew it in the core of his soul. He could feel it. He was doomed. His body was uncontrollably shaking from fear, and he started sobbing hysterically.

"You're pathetic. Do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any idea who he is?" Kylo cranked Hux's head in Thomas' direction, and then back to him. "Huh?"

"N..No."

Kylo yanked Hux's head back harder, forcing him to fall back onto his back, and he stepped forwards, lifting his thick leather right boot clad foot up and stomping it hard onto the front of Hux's throat. He ground it in, glaring down at him. He shot his hand out, and Thomas handed his gun over to Kylo without thought. Kylo gripped the gun, and he bent at the waist, dangling the gun right above Hux's lips. "If you ever come back here, or try to get involved in something you don't know shit about, I will hunt you down, and I will kill every single person you care about. One by one. I will ruin your entire life, slowly, burn it all down, and then I will come for you. Do you understand me?"

"Yessss. Fuck, yes, please." Hux's body reacted to his fear in the most embarrassing way possible, pissing his pants, and nodding his head eagerly, groaning.

Kylo's eyes trailed down his body, his nostrils flaring when he smelt the distinct smell of ammonia. He scowled, and he shoved the barrel of the gun between Hux's lips, and into the back of his throat, making him gag. "Now, go back to whatever sewer you crawled out of, and crawl back in it, you fucking disgusting fuck." He let Hux gag a couple more times, drawing his hand back quickly, and pulling his boot of his throat. "Go. Get the fuck out of here."

Hux quickly rolled over, and got to his feet, scurrying out of the house, and down the sidewalk, thankful he still had his life.

Kylo looked right to Thomas, and then to the body around the back side of the couch. "Someone for sure heard those gun shots. We need to get this shit cleaned up. Now." He flipped the safety of the gun on, and he shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans, and walked over to the body. There was a puddle of blood forming in the carpet, and Kylo rolled his eyes. "Shit."

"Not a big deal. I got the perfect thing to clean that shit up. It's the body i'm not so sure about."

"Just help me get him out of the house." Kylo bent down, grabbing the man's arms, and Thomas grabbed his legs, and the two men grunted as they lifted the dead weight up, and carried him through the house, using the back door instead of the side door. They got him down the steps, and tossed him own onto the dirt covered terrain. "Lucky you got a shitty ass back yard." He stepped over the dead body, and he grabbed the shovel upon the wall. "I'll start digging, go get that blood cleaned up, now."

Thomas nodded, hurrying back into the house, and making his secret concoction for cleaning up blood. In the mean time, Kylo went to the middle of the yard, and he started digging a hole. By the time he was done, he was dripping sweat, and needed another beer, or five. He tossed the shovel aside, and he went over to the body, grabbing his arms, and dragging him across the yard. He pushed him into the pit and he started covering it up.

Thomas rushed out of the house as Kylo was covering him up, and he started pouring the bag of lye he had into the pit. Clearly this wasn't either of their first times taking care of a body, nor would it probably be their last. Espcially with either of their luck. He tossed the empty bag in, and he helped Kylo push the rest of the dirt in. Both men jumped and stomped onto the dirty trying to make it less obvious there was stirred up dirt, and they looked to one another.

"Well, I'm going to get get drunk at the bar, do you wanna come?" Kylo shook his head. "Is that cleaned?"

"All spic and span, and I'll pass. I'm telling you dude, leave her alone." Thomas knew Kylo wasn't going to listen, but he figured he'd try one last time. "It's been a pleasure as always." He walked Kylo back in through the house. "Hey dude, wait up," He rushed over to the couch, un-zipping the duffle bag, and grabbing a couple of large wads of cash. He approached Kylo, slamming them against his chest, and grinning. "Here you go, for the trouble."

"Hmm." Kylo took the money, and he rose a brow. "Thanks. I'll see you around." He shoved the wads into his pocket, noticing how bulging they were now, and he sighed. "I'll be in touch."

"Hope so. See ya." Thomas followed Kylo to the side door, and waved him off, shutting the door and leaning against it. "Well that was fucking eventful." He wasn't surprised by the events that unfolded. He was thankful Kylo had been there, if he hadn't, he'd probably be dead. He'd pissed off a lot of people doing what he did and he knew this wasn't the end. He needed to take action, think of his next move.

As Kylo sped back down the road on his Ducati, he couldn't help his mind from flooding from paranoia, not only had he shouldn't have let that ginger fuck go, but now he was worried about people coming after him, and linking him to you, and he wasn't sure if going to the bar was the right thing to do right now. He didn't want to put your life at risk, but yet, he wanted to see you. He was conflicted, and he didn't like that. He hated not knowing what to do. He whipped the bike around the corner, and he approached your bar, pulling along the front of it, and glancing it over through his helmet. He could see you darting back and forth behind the bar, the crowd was heavy tonight, and he sighed. He turned the engine off, pulling his helmet off once again, and for good measure, he looked around. When he didn't see anything that was suspicious, or alarming, he kicked the kick stand out, and he pulled his leg off the bike. Again, he placed the helmet down, and he walked around his parked bike. He glimpsed at himself in the reflection of the window, making sure he looked 'good' enough, and he adjusted his leather jacket. When he looked up, he saw you peering right at him, and he couldn't help but smile. He was completely unaware of your little internet escapades, nor that you knew about his time in prison and he walked into your bar, confidently, stoically, and plopped down at a free bar stool. "Hey sweet thing." When you didn't respond the way Kylo had hoped you would, and instead ignored him, and walked the other direction, he scrunched his chin quivered and he pouted his lips down. He waited for you to come back in his direction, and he leaned in, thinking perhaps you didn't hear him. "I said, hey," When you blatantly ignored him again, Kylo's rage started bubbling. He took a couple deep breaths, not very keen on rejection or being ignored. "Y/N!?"

Your stopped dead in your tracks, bottle in your hands, and rolled your eyes, spinning around to face Kylo. "What?"

"I said hey. What's your deal?" Kylo drew his head back seeing you scowl, and he was just utterly confused. "Are you mad at me?"

"We'll talk after. I'm busy, and don't have time to socialize. Are you going to order a drink, cause if not, get out." You rose your free hand up, pointing right at the door. "Please."

Kylo was befuddled. He had to take a minute to decide what he was in the mood for, and seeing the way your hip popped out, and you started tapping your foot only prolonged his decision.

"Any day dude."

"Whiskey-"

"Straight. Got it."

"Actually," Kylo cooed, smirking once you breathed out loudly. "I want a whiskey with coke."

"Whatever." You stepped off to the side, pouring the contents of the bottle in your hand into a glass, refilling a customers order, and then went back to the shelf of alcohol and placed it up on it. You grabbed the whiskey bottle, and slammed it down onto the counter. You weren't sure how to feel, or what to think about the whole ordeal with Kylo, but right now was not the time nor the place to address it. He'd been in your bed. He'd been inside of you, he'd made you---You shook your head, ridding yourself of any thoughts about the previous night, needing to remain your composure. You told yourself over and over again, just treat him like a regular customer. He's just another person. You're fine. You went over to the tap, grabbing the nozzle for coke, and hovered it above the glass. You filled it, and you grabbed the glass, and placed it in front of Kylo. "There you go. Now if you'll excuse me," You rushed back and forth between both sides of the bar, and made drink after drink.

Kylo watched you work your ass damn near off. Impressed with your stamina, and your efforts. He couldn't help but admire how hard you worked, and how dedicated you were to your job. It was something you were clearly passionate about, and he was almost jealous. He'd been passionate about things before doing his time, but now, he wasn't even sure what he liked anymore. It was sad. He twisted his body, slightly, seeing the petit little black haired, olive skinned girl waiting on tables, rushing back and forth bringing drinks to people, and he rose a brow. He hadn't noticed her before.

You glanced up from making a martini, and you realized Kylo's eyes were glued onto Rayne, and you scowled. "Hey," When he didn't look at you, you narrowed your eyes. "KYLO!"

Kylo's attention drew back to you, turning his body and head slowly back to you. "Hmm?"

"Don't." You shot a look at Rayne, and then back to Kylo. "Just don't."

Kylo could see the look of hatred for the idea of Kylo being interested in your little worker glistening like a wild fire in your eyes, and he realized he'd struck a nerve. He almost wanted to continue to strike it, see how far he could push you. If only to figure out your limits, and how quick your temper was. An experiment. He found his body was reacting a lot quicker to his cnynicsm before he could process, and he was already to his feet, walking right over to the girl. "Hey,"

Rayne turned, a serving platter for drinks in her hand, and she eyed Kylo up and down, blushing, and smiling up at him. "Oh hello. Can I help you?" She noticed how handsome he was, how well toned, and how grunge-y he looked. Her type of man, for sure. Instinctively, her thighs clenched together, which causer her to blush even further.

"Goddamn it Rayne." You placed the martini mixer down, and you hurried around the bar, pushing the little doors that blocked people from entering the bar open, and rushed across the bar to Kylo. You grabbed his arm, and tugged him backwards. "I said, don't. She's working and can't be distracted."

"Okay, so I'll just ask her when she gets off, and come back. Unless," Kylo's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're ready to talk."

"Is this a game to you?" You weren't oblivious. You could hear the undertone in his words, see the way he was holding himself, the little tugs at the corners of his lips. He gave himself away, and you weren't even sure he knew he was doing it. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Kylo slowly rose his hand up, taking your chin between his fingers, and tipping your head up. He brought his thumb up to your lips, pulling it down, and he smirked. "You're so angry. Are you jealous?"

You shoved his hand away, and turned from him. "Not jealous. Leave Rayne alone. We'll fucking talk when I'm done." With that said, you were storming back across the bar floor, using your knee to push the little doors back open, and went back to making your martinis. You kept a close eye on Kylo the rest of your shift, thankfully he settled into a booth, and ordered quite a few drinks, and your shift was finally over. Rayne had gone home, two hours before you closed, per usual, and you thanked the maker that Kylo didn't chase after her like a lone puppy dog. You weren't sure why you the thought of Kylo and Rayne was a bitter thought, but it brought you no comfort. It might of had something to do with the fact that he was a murderer, a convict, a stranger, and you were very protective of Rayne. Motherly. Loving. Caring. She was like your sister/daughter. It was your responsibility as her employer to take care of her and make sure her best interests were in mind.

As you started closing the bar down, counting the drawer, doing the nightly safe drop, and turning the lights off, Kylo had seen himself out, and he was leaned against the glass window of the bar, and you rolled your eyes as you pushed the door open, locked it and turned to him. Your eyes looked around, and you eyed the red and black Ducati over.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Kylo stepped away from the wall, and beside you. He looked at your side profile over, seeing the fascination across your face.

"I do, but you've only got one helmet."

Kylo chuckled, and he stepped to the bike, grabbing the helmet from off the seat, and he turned back to you. He lifted it up above your head and slowly lowered it down. It was a bit big, but he fastened the straps, making sure it was as tight as it was going to be and he motioned to the bike. "Now your pretty little head will be safe. Though, I'm a pro, so there's no need to be afraid." He walked around to the other side of the bike, throwing his leg over, and straddling the seat. He stretched his hand out, and he smiled. "Come on."

You slowly took his hand, and he helped you up onto the back seat of the bike. Your arms instinctively wrapped around his waist, and you nuzzled your helmet covered head right into his back. When the engine roared on, your whole body trembled from the tremors and you blinked in surprise.

Kylo grimaced, knowing damn well what was happening, and he purposefully revved it harder. He kicked the kickstand up, and he positioned himself appropriately, and he looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, before taking off down the street. He could feel your arms tighten around his waist, and he half-smirked. He leaned down, taking your body down slightly with him, and he weaved in and out of traffic. The adrenaline rush that always coursed through his veins when he rode was unlike any other, and god was it intoxicating. He hoped that you felt the same. He came upon a stop light, slowing down, and his feet popped out, and he leaned back up, looking over his shoulder at you. "You having fun?"

"I am." You shouted through the helmet making sure he could hear you. You'd loosened your hold, only for him to take off again, and you immediately tightened around him again. You were sure you were crushing his ribs inwards, but you didn't want to risk falling off. As you got more comfortable the longer you were riding on the back, you looked around, deciding to enjoy the view. This is the closet thing you'd ever get to feeling like you were flying, and you felt the pure power the bike radiated. If this was Kylo's attempt to make you forgive him for whatever it is he thought you were mad at him for, it was working. Any previous bitterness or distain you had for him slipped away into the wind that was beating against your body, and you didn't mind that it had. You were enjoying yourself, and when he pulled up to your apartment, you were disappointed. As the bike stopped, and he leaned it down onto its kickstand, and turned his head, you released him, and reached up for the strap, undoing it and pulling the helmet off.

Kylo took the helmet from you, placing it upon the little dashboard, and he climbed off the bike first. He reached his hand out, helping you off, and he smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"I did, thank you." You looked to your door, and then back to Kylo.

"Are you going to tell me why you were being bratty to me earlier or is it a secret?"

You gulped harder than you'd meant to, surely Kylo seeing it, and you rubbed the base of your neck. "Honestly, I'd rather not. I was just having a hard day."

"Well I hope the bike ride helped." Kylo didn't dwell on your dismissal of the issue, wanting to respect your request. "Well, i hope you have a good night." He turned to his bike, and he straddled it again.

"You're not even going to try to come inside?" That threw you off. Completely.

"Nope." Kylo pulled the helmet over his head, and he kicked the kick stand up, turned the Ducati on, and waved at you before taking off down the road.

"What the hell just happened?" You were shook to your very core at Kylo's respectfulness, and his lack of trying to get into your pants. It made your mind flood with doubts about if he'd had a good time with you or not, and the lack of trying to come inside was discouraging. You frowned, making your way up the steps, but then you stopped half-way up the step. Something about this seemed wrong. Seemed weird. Screamed suspicious, and before you knew it, you were walking right down the sidewalk towards the house Kylo was staying in, supposedly. Before long, you were out front again, looking the house over, and then the yard. You could easily walk up the sidewalk and peer into one of the windows. Just a peak, and then you'd go back home. You were far too curious not to inspect, to investigate. You ducked down, trying to stay in whatever shadows that could hide you from being seen, and got to the side of the house. You were short, just barely tall enough to glance into the bottom part of the window, but luckily someone left the blinds pulled up and you could just see inside. It seemed normal from first glance, nothing out of the ordinary, and that screamed murderer. Not openly anyways. You wished you could just leave it at that. You couldn't. You had to ease whatever part of your soul was raising red flags. You were looking for every reason not to believe what you'd read, but you couldn't deny the facts that had been laid out before you.

You slowly crept past Kylo's bike, and towards the back of the house. As you got to the back, there was a porch light that came flickering on and you pressed your back up against the house, clamping your hand over your mouth and slowing your breathing down. You could feel your heart beat starting to slam rapidly against your chest cavity when you heard a door open, and you inhaled through your nostrils a deep breath.

Kylo stepped out onto the back porch, tapping the ass end of the newport 100 he had in his fingers against the wooden railing, and he brought it to his lips. He flicked the lighter, igniting the end of the ciggy, and took a long drag inwards. He exhaled, shoving the lighter into his leather jacket pocket, and scanning the back yard over slowly. He sighed, leaning against the railing, and tipping his head bacK.

You were unaware that it was Kylo, all you knew was that someone was inches away from you, and you were frozen in place. You could hear the deep breaths in and out, and the occasional clearing of a throat, and you mustered whatever strength you could find to step away from the house, and start to creep back around the front of the house. Your shoe his something that thudded, and your heart dropped into your stomach. Panicking, you started jogging out of the yard, and you heard Kylo's voice calling out after you.

Kylo rushed down the steps, tossing his ciggy to the ground, and making his way around the house. He caught the shadowy figure, you, rushing across the street, and running down the sidewalk, and he sighed, shaking his head. He should have known it was you, and that you couldn't leave well enough alone. You lied to him. You were aware of something, he wasn't sure what, but whatever was coursing through that pretty little head of yours, Kylo knew he had to set it straight. You were stalking him, and trying to learn more about him, and he wasn't comfortable with that. There was already enough risk with shit going down with Thomas and his old crew, he didn't need you lurking aorund, and potentially getting into danger. He turned, and walked back intot he house, shutting the door aggressively.

"Yo, don't be slamming doors." A raven haired male, much shorter lengthed than Kylo's stepped around the corner, crossing his arms over his chest, and his bright sky blue eyes boring right into Kylo's.

"Sorry Vic."

"What's up? You look like you saw a ghost, or your ex."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with. I'm going to bed." Kylo walked past his house mate, and went right for his bedroom, pushing the door open, and being mindful this time when he shut the door.

"Okkkkaayyyy." Vic shrugged it off, and he made his way to the living room, sitting down, and grabbing the remote turning the TV on. "Oh, hey Kylo!"

"What?"

"Someone sent you this package earlier. I didn't open it. Some ginger haired dude said you'd want it. It's on the kitchen counter. Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier." Vic slumped down on the couch, throwing his legs up onto the table, and getting comfortable.

Kylo scowled, opening the door back up, and walking out into the kitchen. He saw the box upon the counter top, raising a brow into the air. He quickly opened it, peering down inside, and he pushed the box away almost immediately. "What the fuck..."

"What is it?"

"I couldn't even tell you. A torn up hand? A heart? I don't even know." Kylo took a deep breath, and he closed the box, lifting it up, and carrying it to the back door. He opened the door, and carried the box out to the trashcan dropping it inside, and wiping off his hands. He went back inside, and looked at Vic. "Don't worry about it."

"Are we in danger?"

"More than likely, but when aren't we?"

"Good point." Vic nodded his head. "Night dude."

"Yeah, night." Again, Kylo went back into his room shutting the door. Now he had a serious problem. Someone was sending him human parts, or so that's what it looked like and he was going to have to figure out who, and why.


	3. I Still Love You

tw- graphic language, violence, blood, name calling, degradation, smut, Drama, mentions of illegal substances, is a love triangle forming? Maybe.....Kylo's jealous, Y/N and Thomas' past starts to come into the light. Kylo's kinda actually really sweet though, but he's also kinda dick, so....

you know what to do babies <3 

You got to the bar earlier than you normally would have, resting your elbows up on the glass surface, and putting your chin into your palms, closing your eyes. You'd slept like shit the night before, your mind too full of to get any sort of decent rest. You needed to know the truth. But did you dare just come out and ask Kylo about it? Would he tell you the truth? He had no obligations not to lie to you. He could easily say no, and then what? Or he could say yes, then what the hell would you do? You were mentally exhausted, and all you wanted to do was take a nap. Your arms went down to the surface, and you cupped your hands together forming a crappy pillow, and you exhaled.

The door bell rang throughout the bar, and footsteps forced your body upright and you turned around, your face flushing when you saw Thomas standing there, skin tight white shirt showing off his incredibly toned body, leaving NO imagination what so ever, his head cocked just so, showing off his perfectly sculpted jaw line, the shit eating smirk spread across his perfect features.

"Thomas, long time no see. What brings you here?"

"Don't be coy with me, you little minx." Thomas' voice was husky, sultry even. He took careful strides across the floor, approaching you with no caution, confidently. He was cocky, and it was exuding from every single pore of his body. His jeans held his form nicely, his bulge visibly. He'd dressed accordingly, knowing that you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off of him. "What's up with you and Kylo?"

"What? How do you--" You stopped yourself, already regretting even engaging in any sort of conversation with him. You slid off the bar stool, looking him up and down just as he'd expected you too. You fell right into his trap, and judging from the new found look in his mesmerizing, soul piercing eyes, you'd already lost whatever game he was trying to play. You took baby steps forwards, already sensing he was going to grab you, and just as you thought, he did. You didn't struggle against his pull, in fact you stepped into it, your bodies now within centimeters of one another. "I don't even know him. He came into the bar the other day."

"And?" Thomas's fingers uncoiled around your frail wrist, working their way up your bare arm, and up over your spaghetti strap and he grabbed onto the side of your neck, pulling your body into his roughly. When you moaned out, his eyes softened into yours. "I know when you're lying Y/N,...."

"I served him a few drinks, and he walked me home." His fingers dug into the flesh of your neck, and your eyes shimmered slightly.

"Then what?"

"Why do you care T?"

Thomas gently pushed you away from him, letting his hand fall gracefully down at his side. "I'm just looking out for you, that's all. I care." He stepped towards the side, and went right for the bar stool you'd been seated upon when he first came in. "Kylo is my friend. Don't get me wrong. I'd go to hell and back for that man, but you need to be careful."

Your face changed expressions in a matter of seconds, and you whipped around to get a better view of Thomas. You went to the bar stool beside him, climbing up onto it, and looking him dead in the face. "Did he do it?"

"The murder?" Thomas was unphased by your words, figuring you must have looked it up or something. "No one knows, only Kylo. All the evidence points fingers right at him." He leaned in dramatically, and he rose his brows up a bit. "Allegedly, no one knows. I was there."

"WHAT?! Fucking bullshit." You leaned back, shaking your head, and crossing your arms over your navy blue spaghetti shirt clad torso. "I don't believe you."

Thomas scoffed, and he straightened his back out. "Whatever. Have I EVER lied to you though?"

You were silent as you racked your mind, trying to find ONE instance he'd lied to you during your relationship. "Not while we were dating,-"

He cut you off. "Nor after. Be real."

"So if you were there, how come you didn't testify for Kylo then? If he's such a good friend?!" You were baffled, and not entirely sure what to believe. If Thomas was there, and had seen anything, and Kylo really hadn't done it, then your natural assumption would be that he'd stick up for him. Least that's what you'd have done if your friend was about to go to prison for something they didn't do. This only made you think, Kylo had actually done it. Becoming overwhelmed with a wave of unease, and discomfort, you slipped back off the stool, finding yourself craving a drink, now more than when you first got to work. "Just tell me Thomas."

"He's MY friend. Why should I tell you?" His piercing electric eyes stayed on you as you went around the bar, and to the glass shelves of booze. "I'll take a vodka straight."

"Does it matter why I want to know? Just tell me. You're the one who said I had to be careful."

"And you can be, without knowing that information." Thomas's head bobbed a bit, his body swaying slightly. He couldn't help but feel like he had the upper hand here. He'd get you to admit to the very thing he knew that happened between you and Kylo. That's all he wanted was for you to admit to banging his friend.

"Don't be such an ass."

"Least I'm a loveable ass."

"Arguable." You rolled your eyes, grabbing two shot glasses, and the top shelf Vodka, and faced him. You dropped the shot glasses down, and you sighed. "Come on T. Spill."

"I want something before I do."

"Ew."

"Not like that, ya perv." He grinned, amused with how your mind went right to a naughty place. "Although I wouldn't complain."

You twisted the cap off the top of the bottle, and you dropped it to the glass surface. You poured his shot, and then yours, placing the bottle down. "Cheers." You pushed his shot glass towards him, and grabbed yours raising it into the air.

Thomas grabbed his, and he brought it up to yours, and the glasses clinked together. At the same time, both of you tipped your heads back, downing your shots, and slammed them down onto the bar top. "Alright," He breathed out, and he smirked. "I want a kiss. Not a cheap one either. I want full tongue, down each others throats,....."

"T..."

"It's really pathetic how the only way you could ever get me to kiss you again is to practically blackmailing me." You placed your hand on your left hip, and you shook your head. "Fine. Get over here."

"Uh-uh. Come to me." He waved two fingers at you, slowly, and he spun his body round, letting his legs dangle over the sides of the stool.

"You're an ass." You muttered the words, dropping your hand back down, and making your way back around the bar. You pushed the little doors open, and you approached him, your body moving seductively as you got closer to him.

Thomas' hands reached out for your hips, grabbing onto you, and pulling you in between his spread apart legs. "Your lips have always been so soft...I missed them against mine." He leaned his head in, and he met your gaze, noticing how red your cheeks got.

You didn't fight it, and there was a part of you that was almost excited to be kissing him again. You had ZERO complaints about how skilled he was with his tongue, and other things. His fingers dug into your shirt and skin, and you moaned as your lips met. His tongue slowly swiped over your lips, and they parted in response. The second they did, his tongue was in your mouth, and curling down upon yours. You had a chill run down the length of your spine and your hands went up, cupping both sides of his face, and deepening the kiss. Your eyelids fluttered open and shut, feeling the fire that had always been between you and Thomas ignite again.

Thomas slid his tongue over the top of yours and then drew it back, pushing it up under yours, and twirling around it. He pulled from the kiss after a few more seconds, and he caught your bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at it gently.

Kylo pushed the door open, the bell signaling to you both that someone came into the bar, and you both pulled from the kiss, and looked to Kylo. Your hands still holding onto Thomas' face, and Thomas' hands still latched onto your hip. Kylo's face paled when he saw the sight before him, and he cleared hsi throat. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

You pulled your hands away from Thomas' face, and you stepped away from him, forcing him to release you. "You're not interrupting anything."

"Sure looks it. I just wanted to bring you this." Kylo pulled the hand he'd had around his back forwards, a red and black colored helmet in his grasp.

Thomas watched carefully as Kylo and you walked towards each other, bringing up his left arm onto the bar, and resting against it.

"I thought you'd want a helmet that actually fit." Kylo felt awkward, the tension rising in the room. He didn't even know if it was because of him, or because of you and T. He didn't care. He didn't want to know. He lifted it up and smiled weakly. It was clearly a forced polite smile. "I thought I'd take you out again, ya know, if you're not busy." He shot Thomas a confused look, and then quickly looked back to you, his eyes softening. "I'll let you be. I got some stuff to take care of." Before you could say anything in your defense about what he'd seen, he turned, and quickly took his exit. He was surprised he'd handled that as well as he had, anger issues being an ongoing issue he was struggling with daily. He climbed up onto his Ducati, and he looked through the glass door, tugging the helmet over his head, starting it up and speeding off down the road.

You were left there, lips coated with the lingering, tingly heated flavor of Thomas' kiss, and your eyes flickering with sadness as you watched Kylo take off. You glanced down at the much smaller helmet, a perfect size for you from first glance, and your heart started thudding harder. "Damn it."

"Awe, how cute." Thomas teased as you turned to face him and the bar.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear another word about it. You owe me." You got to the bar, dropping the helmet down upon it, and glaring at him. "Spill."

"All I know is some shit went down. Kylo and the boys were involved in some illegal shit before he went to prison. Myself included. Someone was pissed about the business Kylo and the gang was doing, and they came in. I had literally JUST left for a run,..." Thomas pursed his lips, seeing the disappointment washed all over your face. "I didn't lie to you. I told you I was there. I didn't tell you if I had seen whether he'd done it or not."

"Technicalities T. So no one actually fucking knows if Kylo did it or not. Great." Now you felt less bad about Kylo seeing you kiss T, but there was the smallest shred of you that felt guilty. You could almost see the pained glint in his beautiful golden-honey eyes. "Have you asked him? Would he tell you?"

"Nope. Don't. I'm going to stop you right there doll. I'm not getting involved in your moral dilemma with kylo. If it's eating you alive so much, you ask him. I personally don't care. If he did it, he did it. He did his time. If he didn't, then it sucks he served time, but life is cruel. I'm not going to go snooping around for you and trying to get the truth out of him. If Kylo wanted to tell me, he would have." His eyes moved over your face, and he sighed. "Come on don't do that." Now you were giving him the same treatment he'd done to you, the puppy dog pout. "Uh-uh. I refuse to give into that." As he saw your lips starting to quiver, he could feel the shell around him starting to crack. Then came the swelling of your eyes, and the watery droplets that came down your cheeks. "Oh you little shit. Fine! I'll ask, but I'm not going to fucking pry."

"THANK YOU!" You leapt forwards, wrapping your arms around him, despite his trying to pull away from your hug. It only made you hug him harder, and rock his body from side to side. You released him and grinned widely. "See? You're not that much of an asshole after all."

"I never was an asshole to you."

"Again, arguable." He was right. He'd always been compassionate, loving, caring, always putting you first. It wasn't anything he'd done that made you break it off, it was you. The generic 'it's not you, it's me' line being tossed into your argument about why it needed to end. Erik had been getting sicker, and your focus was on him, and his wellbeing and the bar. It wasn't anything to do with not loving Thomas, in fact you'd been certain at the time, he was your soul mate. Right person, wrong time. One of those situations. However, now, you couldn't help but notice the connection you had with Kylo, doubting if you ever actually thought Thomas was your true soul mate or not. Kylo and you were like two wild fires meeting in the middle, and igniting into bigger flames, destroying everything unfortunate enough to get in your path. This whole Kylo killing someone just set you off, a guard coming up for your own self preservation. You weren't going to allow yourself to be hurt by him, or even get close enough for him to have any chance to hurt you until you found out the truth. You refused.

"Can I get another drink please?" Thomas slid his hand into his pocket, grunting from how tight fitting it was, and he tugged out a single 100$ bill. He let it fall down gracefully onto the bar, and he smirked. "I think today's a good day to get wavy."

"Wavy? You're not hip T, don't try to be." You shook your head, and again, made your way back around the bar. You poured two more shots each, and you pursed your lips, looking back at the helmet in front of you.

"He got the measurements right, or so it seems."

"Yeah."

"It's up to you darling, I'm not your keeper, or your boyfriend anymore. I can't tell you what's best, and what's right and wrong. I'll do my best to figure out what I can, but Kylo's a very secretive, tight mouthed dude. If he don't want someone to know something, that's how it stays. But I will try. Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you." He got up from the bar stool, and he looked to the door as the door bell went off, customers starting to pile in. "I'll be in touch. Answer your phone when I call you now." He pushed through the crowd, and he got outside, enjoying the smell of the fresh air. Well, as fresh as New York, smog polluted air could smell. He started walking down towards the left, catching movement down the alleyway as he started passing it, and he yelped when he was snatched and thrown up against the side of the building. It took him a half a second to realize what was happening, and he looked right into Kylo's face. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"What the fuck was that about?"

Thomas grabbed Kylo's wrists, and pushed them away from him. "What? The kiss? What are you mad about it?"

"I'm not mad." Kylo stepped back from Thomas, and he looked back up the alleyway. "You say you're my friend and kiss my girl?"

"YOUR GIRL?" Thomas chuckled softly. "Okay Kylo. Your girl. Does SHE know that she's your girl? Or are you just telling ME this so I stay away from her?"

Kylo stammered a but, unable to find the right words to respond to that. He hadn't mean it to come out the way it did. "That's not what I meant. I thought YOU were the one who told me to stay away from her." It finally clicked. Thomas still loved you. That was why he said what he said about you. "You still want to be with her...."

"I don't know what you're talking about Kylo." Thomas scoffed softly, trying to avoid the subject entirely. "You're talking insanity. I don't want to be with her." Lies of course, but Kylo didn't need to know that. He stormed away from Kylo, whom only caught up to him, grasping onto his shoulder, and tugging him back, slamming his back against the building wall again. Thomas let out a grunt, the wind being knocked out of him briefly, and his head bowed down. When he lifted it back up, his eyes darkened, and his lips tightened into a snarl. "Let. Fucking. Go. Kylo."

"Or what T? You're not going to do shit. You've always been weak. A big talker, but a coward. Down to your very core, a fucking terror filled, weak boy. Not even a man. You claim to be my 'best' friend, yet your lips betray you, literally." Kylo's golden-emerald eyes darkened as well, his large calloused fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt and into the thick muscles of his shoulder.

"I'll tell you one last time Kylo, let go." Thomas' tone lowered, the seriousness washing over every single inch of his face, and down his entire body. He stepped his right foot out, getting himself ready for a fighting stance, because clearly Kylo wasn't going to listen to him. He'd fought Kylo before, many of times, and Kylo had always bested him. He was just taller, and had a longer reach. He always managed to get him just far enough out of his own reach and in Kylo's. He wasn't going to let that happen this time.

"So you do want to fight. Over a girl? Fine." Kylo's free hand came up, already balled into a fist, making a direct bee line for the under side of Thomas' chin.

Thomas was quick, throwing out his hand, and grabbing onto Kylo's fist, preventing him from following through with the rest of his attack. His hand shook as Kylo put weight behind the punch, forcing Thomas' hand upon his slowly back against his body. Kylo stepped closer to Thomas, and Thomas's nostrils flared out. Kylo's other hand was still upon his shoulder and he had a free hand. He snapped it upwards, right into the side of Kylo's elbow, and he stepped into Kylo's body, throwing his weight into him with his chest.

Kylo stumbled back, raking his nails through the fabric of his shirt upon his skin, hard enough to draw blood, and he tipped his head up. "You'd really do this, for her?"

"You would? She was mine first." Thomas brought both hands up into the air, holding them out in front of him, and narrowing his eyes into a cold glare.

Kylo shook his head, disappointed with this turn of events. He shouldn't have been surprised though, Thomas was one of those people who'd thrown him to the wolves and never came to visit him when he got locked up. He shouldn't have been surprised he'd fight him over a girl. Granted, he did have you first, and perhaps there was still something between you, but he might have stepped on some toes, but this was never what he envisioned happening. Not in a life time. He brought his hands up, his elbow still kind of sore from Thomas' hit against it. He was lucky he hadn't popped it out. The two men moved in a clock wise circle, keeping their eyes moving up and down each others bodies, studying each others next movements. Kylo stopped first and he lunged at Thomas, throwing out his right arm, but faking, and coming up with his left. He clashed his knuckles and threw his weight into the attack right into Thomas' ribs, watching as he was thrown off balance. He gave him no time to recuperate, coming in swinging with his right hook, catching the lower part of his ribs on the opposite side. More grunts from the man filling Kylo's ears. He grabbed onto the off balanced male and he pulled him into him.

Thomas's mind was already throbbing from the immense pain searing down both sides of his body and throughout his ribs. He wobbled forwards, and he brought his arms down and then up, grabbing onto the underside of Kylo's elbows, latching on as hard as he could. He tipped his head back, and then slammed it into Kylo's face, his forehead making direct contact with Kylo's nose, and he pushed Kylo's body away from him. He let out a hot huff of breath, and he stormed towards him.

Blood dripped from Kylo's nose and down over his lips, his tongue coming out and catching as much of the crimson liquid as he could. When he realized Thomas was storming at him, he took a couple steps back, but Thomas grabbed him again, by the shoulders, and his knee came up between Kylo's legs, smashing right into his groin. There was an electric jolt of pain that crashed into Kylo's body, and his eyes watered instantly. Thomas walked Kylo's body backwards, back into the opening, and he shoved him aside, almost effortlessly. When Kylo's body thudded against the cement, Thomas jumped on top of him, straddling him and started rapid firing punches into Kylo's face.

Kylo threw his hands up, blocking some of them but not all of them, still reeling from his cock and balls being kneed, and it didn't help that his vision was blurred. He managed to grab one of Thomas' wrist, and he tugged him off of him by it. He quickly rolled over, climbing on top of him, pinning his hand under the weight of his knee, and grabbing the other one, he twisted his wrist around, and he used his own fist to punch him in the side of his pretty boy face.

Your attention was drawn from your conversation when someone yelled fight, and then rushed over to the window. You couldn't see exactly what was happening from your point of view, and you sighed. Sometimes fights broke out, it was a bar, people were amped on the booze, and sometimes got a little too mouthy. You hurried around the bar and through the swinging doors, across the floor. Your eyes widened when you saw Kylo forcing Thomas to punch himself in the face, and you rushed outside, shouting at Kylo. "GET OFF!"

Kylo froze in place, his head rising up, the anger flashing wildly in his irises, and he glanced back down to Thomas. He could already see the bruises forming and the blood coming out from his lips. He gasped, and he got up to his feet. "I--"

"Go the fuck away Kylo. You're a fucking murderer, and you tried to kill him. If I hadn't come out here, would he be dead? Huh?" Your upper lip twitched, looking at Kylo with nothing but pure disgust. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

Kylo's chest tightened at your words, and he wiped the blood still dripping from his nose with the back of his hand, and he frowned. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm sure you didn't. Now go. Before I call the cops."

That was all it took for Kylo to turn, and start walking away. He'd lost hsi control, getting lost in his dangerous blood lust, and his anger. He couldn't help it. He didn't even see Thomas below him, his mind didn't compute it was his friend, and he just saw red. He wasn't able to stop. His words kept playing in his head as he started for the corner towards where he parked his Ducati. Maybe you were right. He would have killed him if you hadn't come out and stopped him. Maybe he was the monster everyone thought he was after all. He got to his bike, climbing up on it, and grabbing onto his helmet. He tossed it to the ground, and he started the bike up, taking off at full speed right past the bar.

Your head turned, noticing that Kylo hadn't put his helmet on and he was going rather quickly, and at first you wanted to call out, and stop him, chase after him even and then you heard Thomas groan your name, and those desires dispersed quickly. You turned back to Thomas' crouching down beside him, and grabbed onto his hand, taking it into your own, and squeezing it. You leaned in, looking at his bruised and bloodied face over, and you frowned. "Are you okay T?"

Thomas's eyes were already swollen from Kylo's vicious punches, and he could barely see through them, but he was immediately comforted by the sound of your voice. He forced himself to sit upright, groaning and grumbling. "I'm alright."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You got Thomas back to your aparement, one of the customers from the bar offering to drive you both down the road, and even helping you get him inside, and onto your couch. You saw them out the door, agreeing to give them free drinks next time they came into the bar, and brought your undivided attention back to Thomas. You eased yourself onto the couch, lifting up his leg to get between them, and lowering it back onto your lap. "T?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you and Kylo get into a fight? Did you ask him?"

"No. It wasn't about that." Thomas had been propped up onto the arm of the chair, a pillow wedged between him and the actual arm rest, and he shifted a bit to get it more comfortable. He had a bag of frozen peas on one side and the only ice pack you owned on the other.

"So...."

"You." Thomas added, sharply, almost bitterly. He pulled the cold objects from his face, staring right at you with swollen eyes still. "It was about you. The kiss."

"But he has no right to be mad about that."

"Huh, you think? That's exactly what I said. Apparently Kylo doesn't like being called out or told no. I told you,"

"To be careful. I know."

"I'm his best friend, and he did this to me. Because I kissed 'his' girl."

"His? His girl?" You blinked rapidly, confused. "He said that I was his girl?"

"Mmmhm." Thomas growled as he sat up, placing the frozen bag of peas up onto the top of the couch, and then reaching over him to do the same with ice pack. "Something you want to tell me Y/N? Did I actually kiss 'his' girl? Huh, Y/N? Are you Kylo's girl now?" He struggled to lift his body up anymore than it already was, and he brought his hand out, grabbing onto the bottom of your chin, and he tugged your face forwards. "Or are you mine, as you always have been, and always will be?"

Your cheeks flushed a deep shade of red at Thomas' words, and you found your body leaning into him. You had seemingly no control over your actions. You were concerned for his well being, and his bruises and swollen face not being iced, but your mind trailed off, now flooding with your hidden away yearning for the man before you. You struggled to rack your mind for the appropriate response to his words, only finding that all your mouth could formulate was incoherent babblings that were barely audible.

Thomas chuckled hearing the mutters, and he slowly slid his leg off your lap, lowering it flat to the floor. He inched closer to you, he rubbed the tips of his fingers along your jawline, watching as your facial expressions changed.

You cautiously brought your hand up, grabbing onto his softly, and pulling it from your face. "You're hurt, we can't. You need to ice your face." Before you were able to try to protest and look out for his well being, his wrist snapped and he snatched yours, his other hand going to your hip, and he pulled you on top of him. You didn't fight it, moving with his movements not wanting to hurt him by resisting even in the slightest, and you propped yourself upon his waist, looking down at him. "T,--"

"Come on, I see the way you look at me still. I know you want it. I miss watching the way your eyes filled with utter euphoria as I bury my cock deep inside that tight little pussy. I miss the way you'd moan, and squeal as my pace increased." As he talked, his cock was starting to come alive in the confines of his pants, and he was sure you could feel it growing up against your ass upon his groin. He still had his hold on your wrist, and he pulled your body down onto his, sliding his other hand up your back to your neck, and grasping it roughly. He swayed your head from side to side a bit, and then tugged your face to his. He crashed his lips upon yours, grunting into you as he did. He bucked his hips upwards, not caring at all for the fact that he'd literally gotten his ass beat not that long ago. All he felt right now was his increasing lust and desire to make you his all over again. His tongue danced around yours, heated, passionately, his fevered groans increasing as he continued to buck up into you.

You'd lost any self control you had, letting go completely. You twisted your wrist in his grasp, freeing it and you pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting your lips. Your nose scrunched a bit, and you inched yourself down his body. Your body had been lit on fire with your arousal, and you hardly cared for if you were too aggressive with him or not. You positioned yourself between his legs, grabbing at his pants, eagerly tugging them undone and pulling his zipper down. Your fingers hooked into the band of his pants, and his boxers, and you ripped them down just enough for his half-erect cock to be exposed. You wasted no time in lifting your body up, and tugging your pants down, struggling for a second to get a single pant leg off, and then leaning back down and grabbing the base of his cock. Your head came down, lips curling around him, and you felt him twitch, and enlarge inside your warm, wet mouth as you bobbed up and down.

Thomas' hip thrusts became more pronounced, and aggressive when he was greeted by the wetness and warmth of your cheeks and tongue, grunting loudly, and grabbing onto the edge of the cushion. "Oh fuck baby girl. Just like that." Just as he started getting into you, you were mouth came off of him, and you climbed back up onto him, and lined your pussy up with the tip and went down onto him with one swift drop. You both groaned out, his hands latching onto your hips and your hands flattening against his chest. You could feel him pulsating and your walls clamping and gripping, and you nearly came right then. "FUCK T." Your eyes rolled up into the back of your head, and Thomas' hands forced your hips to grind back and forth. "Harder." When he tried to move you harder, he let out a nearly pained groan, and you looked down at his beautiful bruised face, feeling sympathetic. You lifted your hips up, and slammed them back down, starting your own pace, taking control. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...that's sooooo----good."

"Mmmm, baby, just like...fuck...--" Thomas' head leaned back, exposing his beautifully defined jaw line, the long vein bulging out from the side of his neck and his Adam's apple popping a bit as he groaned loudly into the air. His fingers dug into your flesh as you rode him frantically. The desperation oozed from you both, the tension rising with every second that passed.

Your breaths became labored, exhausted pants after a few minutes, and your pace gradually slowed until you stilled. Your heart thudding much too quickly against your chest. "Fuck..." You could feel the droplets of sweat slowly dancing their way down your cheeks, and dripping down onto Thomas' slightly exposed abs.

Thomas took that as his cue to take action, and he used the grip he still had on the back of your neck to do just so. He rose his body upwards again, sneering at the electric jolts of pain rushed over his body, working through it quickly. He pulled your body back, dropping you onto the couch, and quickly hovering above you. He placed both hands around the sides of your head, starting down at you with those soul snatching eyes, and he smirked. "Beg for it." He pushed his cock back up to your opening, and he teased you by rotating his hips in a circular motion, just putting the head into you and then pulling away. "Beg for my big thick cock."

It had always drove you crazy to be teased in this way, and your mind wanted to tell him to fuck off and just fuck you, but your body begged him in its own way. Now it was your mind that was the one you weren't sure would give into his request or not. Your hands dug into the fabric of the couch, and you bucked up into him, which only made him laugh at your sneaky attempt.

"Ah, ahh, ahh, my dirty little cock slut. You won't get to be filled again until that pretty little mouth begs to be. Come on," His voice got husky, deep, and he let out the faintest growl which rolled right off of his tongue, and made you shudder beneath him. "I know you want it. You want me to make your body quiver, and shake, and you want to cum all over me. Just admit it and you'll get exactly what you want."

You could feel your lips parting and the words just came out without any warning. "God, please, please fuck me. Please make me sore, and cum hard. I need it." Just as soon as they did, Thomas' cock pushed back into you, slamming his head right against your cervix, making you gasp loudly. "Fuck, yesssss."

"Ah, such a good little slut. Take my cock like the desperate little bitch you are. Fuck-" Thomas was going to go on, but his grunt that was building in his throat caught him off guard, and he let it out, his lips going down to your neck and he nibbled at the flesh. "Fuck, you're so fucking beautiful...."

"Uhh...Fu..Fu..Fuck..." His pace was nearly brutal, unforgiving, and you loved every second of it. Your body had slid up the couch, and he had to grab onto your shoulders to hold you in place so he could keep it up. Your pussy was already starting to spaz against him, and you would have been embarrassed your were already going to cum, but all you wanted was to reach that sweet bliss. Your started muttering, and breathing even heavier the closer you got, and his grunts into your ear only added to your arousal. In no time at all, you were digging your nails into the couch, and bucking wildly up into him. Your legs came up, wrapping around his waist, and you screamed out, tears of pleasurer streaming from how intense you exploded around him.

Thomas growled, his own orgasm hitting him like a bus and he let go, hot sticky ropes of seed spilling into you and filling you completely. He could feel both your mixture of juices oozing out from you, but he continued to pump into you, riding out the aftermath of orgasm and making sure you did as well. He finally stopped, pulling out of you with a plop, and he lowered down beside you, wrapping his arm around you. "I still love you, you know that right?" He held onto your side, lifting his head up just enough to be able to see your face. "Y/N?"

"T, come on, you know I care about you, and I love you, but I'm not IN love with you. We can't do this. We shouldn't of even done this,"

"Yet we did, and you seemed to enjoy it. So why can't we 'not' be together?" There was a bit of pain that filled his eyes, already knowing that even trying to get back together with you was a futile effort. "It's alright. I should probably go home. I don't want to be anymore of a burden to you than i already have been." Before you could say anything, he pulled his arm from off of you, leaning in and planting a forehead kiss upon you. "I will always care and love you. I'll always be here. I'd wait forever for you." He got up from the couch, doing his pants back together, and wobbling over to the door. He was still a bit lightheaded from the fight, and seeing anything but a blurry gaze was going to be difficult to maneuver around, but he was determined not to make it your obligation to take care of him.

"Uh, where are you going?" You shot up from the couch, and to your feet. You stormed over to him, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face you. You pulled his arm up over your neck, and you grabbed his back. You started walking him forwards, and towards your bedroom door. You kicked the door open all the way, and you helped him down onto the bed. When he laid down, and looked comfortable you sighed. "I know, and maybe some day, i'll be ready, but I'm not. Don't not be happy because of me." You'd felt bad, truly that he was still so in love with you, and it showed. He hadn't dated a single person after you, and you just....sympathized so hard, but you were dead set on getting your shit together before you dedicated any time or effort into a relationship. You brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes, and you got back up to your feet. "I'll make you some food."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." You took your leave from the room, and made your way to the kitchen. You were almost one hundred percent positive if Kylo found out about this, he was going to lose it. You shuddered to think about how he was going to react and what he was going to do.


	4. Strange Turn

Tw- graphic language, confrontation, this is just a chapter to build up the drama, and the suspense, the next chapter is going to be the shit show, sorry no smut in this chapter guys, next chapter for sure! <3 Just bare with me <3 The chaos and the raunchy-ness is COMING. 

The engine to Kylo’s Ducati silenced as he pulled up into the driveway of Vic and his house, kicking out the kickstand, and leaning his body back, letting out an exasperated breath. He’d been driving around for a few hours, trying to shake the rage that had been coursing through his veins seeing you run to Thomas’ side. He couldn’t even be mad. He didn’t know why he even was. He liked you, but it wasn’t serious enough to be as annoyed, and pissed as he was when it happened. Or was it? Had he already caught feelings for you? Had he really been SO lonely, the first girl he slept with out of Prison he liked? He slapped a hand to his forehead, and he spread his fingers out, rubbing his temples, and groaning. “Goddamn it.” He let his hand fall to his side, and he pulled his foot off one side of the bike, planting it firmly onto the ground. He went to step around the bike, but he heard the cock of a gun behind him, and he rose a brow into the air. He stayed facing forwards. “Let me guess, you’re here to find your little friend?” He turned, slowly, cautiously, facing the masked man before him, glancing down at the extended gun. His body slumped, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head, dramatically. “You know,” He rose his right hand up, doing the ‘dead’ gesture across his throat with his thumb. “He’s a goner, right? You’re wasting your time.”

“I’m not here for him. I’m here for you.” The masked man stepped to Kylo, jamming the barrel of the pistol into Kylo’s chest, his dark hazel eyes glistening with a seriousness in them.

Kylo held back the chuckle that built in his throat, and he licked his lips. “Is that so? For what?”

“You have something of ours.”

“I ain’t got shit buddy. I just got out of prison, I literally have that,” Kylo gestured to his Ducati, and then to himself. “And the clothes on my back. It’s IT. So whatever it is you think I have, you’re wrong.”

The man drew his hand back, and shoved the gun into Kylo’s chest harder, getting an annoyed grumble in response. “I don’t mean that! I mean the money! Where is it!? I’m not fucking around!”

Kylo bowed his head down, the raven locks falling around the sides of his freckled face. All he was was chukle again.

“What’s fucking funny?” The masked man was clearly getting more annoyed with every fleeting second, and his index finger curled around the trigger. He brought the barrel up under Kylo’s chin, and pushed it hard into the bottom of it, stepping even closer to him. “You think this is funny? I’ve got orders to kill you, and anyone who stands in my way if you don’t get me that money.”

“Oh, I believe you. That’s not what’s funny.” Kylo rested his chin down onto the barrel, showing no signs of being even remotely intimidated by the much smaller man. “I just think it’s funny that your ‘boss’” He brought both hands up at his dies, quoting the word ‘Boss’ and then smirking. “Has to send goons out, instead of coming to handle the problem like a man. He hasn’t changed,” Kylo leaned forwards, looking right into the dark hazel eyed man. “Once a coward, always a coward.”

The masked man drew his hand back, and then shot it forwards, swiping the end of the pistol across Kylo’s cheek, and dragging it across his angular nose. Kylo’s face spun in the direction it was forced in, and he bent down, grabbing onto his thighs, feeling the warmth of red liquid drop from his nose and lips. He could feel the burning sensation throughout his entire face, and he gathered a mouthful of spit and blood, and spat it onto the ground between his feet. He turned his head, looking right at the man. “Alright, now you’ve just pissed me off.” He straightened his body out, and he took big strides to the man. Before he was able to react, Kylo’s hand was wrapped around the one holding the gun, and he twisted it, smirking when he heard the bone snap. He pulled the man forwards, forcing him to the ground, and grabbing his throat with his free hand. As the guy cried out and screamed for help, Kylo’s fingers curled tighter around his neck, cutting off his ability to express anything but pained groans, and whimpers. “Tell your boss, the next time he sends people to my house, I have every fucking right to kill them. If he wants to talk, like an adult, then he knows where I am.” Kylo shoved him back, and he landed hard on his ass. Kylo stood there, watching as the man scattered to his feet, holding onto his broken wrist as he scampered off down the road. “TELL HIM!”

“OKAY!” The masked man shouted back, and was out of sight within seconds.

Kylo scoffed, hearing the door to the house open, and he turned to see Vic in just his boxers, shoving a cream cheesed bagel into his mouth. He shook his head, and started walking over to him. “I’m so sick of him sending these goons. He must be desperate if that’s the best he can find to work for him.”

“I mean,” Vic finished chewing, and swallowed his bite, his piercing blue eyes looking Kylo up and down as he approached him. “He doesn’t have any real requirements for joining, so it’s to be expected that,” He waved outwards in front of him. “That’s what he sends to do the job.”

Kylo wedged past Vic, stepping over the threshold and walking through the main hallway. “I’m just sick of it.”

“It’ll turn out okay,” Vic spun on his heels, raising his foot up backwards, and closing the door with his heel. He followed Kylo through the house, stuffing his face again. He plopped down onto the leather couch, and he sighed after swallowing. “Did Y/N like the helmet?”

“Don’t know.” Kylo immediately wanted to avert the conversation literally in any direction but the one it was going in. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen, whipping around, and crossing his arms over his chest. “When’s the last time you and Thomas hung out?”

Vic gulped, and he furrowed his brows together. He knew that Kylo and Thomas had a complex relationship, and before Kylo went to Prison, all of them hung out almost everyday. The dynamic changed once Kylo got locked up, and Vic had seen Thomas around, but hadn’t ‘hung’ out with him in some time. “I mean, I see him around, but that’s it, why?”

“Just curious. So you don’t know what’s going on then,...I suppose, I should tell you.” There was a conflicting interest in Kylo about telling Vic what was going on with him, Thomas, and the rival crew. If Vic wasn’t apart of it, not entirely, then he didn’t want to drag him into the danger, but he also felt like since someone had the balls to come to Vic’s house, and send shit there, he should be aware of the situation at hand. He took a few strides across the floor, lowering down onto the couch beside Vic. “Palpatine’s crew is back at it. They want the money, and the drugs that Thomas has. They’ve already attempted to come and kill him. Someone’s dead.”

Vic’s face showed no expression other than boredom. He tipped his head back, resting it on the back of the couch, slumping further onto the couch, and spreading his legs apart. He rested his hands on the tops of his thighs, and he side glanced to Kylo. “I know.”

“What?!” Kylo shot up from the couch, glaring coldly at Vic. “What the fuck do you mean, you know?”

“Easy killer. I know what’s happening. I knew shit would pop off when you came back here. Palp’s crew has been trying to get to Thomas for awhile now. Why do you think I’ve been staying out of it? I want no part of it.” Vic let out a deep exhale of breath before pulling away from the couch, and leaning forwards. “I don’t want to be involved. I’ve had my own fair share of shit when you got arrested and locked up. Whatever you’re involved in now, don’t tell me. If I get questioned by the police for shit going down, I don’t want to be responsible by knowing any knowledge of whatever it is that’s happening. I love you Kylo, you’re like a brother, but I can’t go through this shit again.” He slapped his hands against his thighs, and rose to his feet. “I’m out. Don’t tell me shit.” He stepped in front of Kylo, frowning. “I’m sorry, I truly am, but I can’t.”

Kylo’s mouth fell open, and he felt the disappointment he’d felt when he realized he was alone in the world all over again. “So that’s it then? Just like that? You knew what was going on this whole time and didn’t care to tell me?”

“Yes, and I’m sorry dude, I really, really am, but I can’t afford to be caught up in this shit again. I barely made it out last time. If you need money, or help, you know I got you, and you’re welcome to stay here but I’m OUT.” To make his point clearer, Vic crossed his arms over his chest into an X, and shook his head.

“Yeah. Okay.” That was the end of the conversation. Kylo could understand where Vic was coming from, and granted he didn’t want to reign hellfire on Vic’s life all over again, but he stood there, daring to claim he was like a brother, and yet he was backing out and refusing to help him. He watched as he turned from him, and he thought he’d throw in one last shot. “You know they’re going to hurt Y/N if they get a chance.” He wasn’t sure if it would work. He didn’t know how well Vic knew you or what your relationship was like, but he knew Vic had a big heart, and a kind soul and didn’t like people getting hurt for no reason. When Vic froze in place, and he turned back to look at him, Kylo brought his shoulders up and shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

“I hate how manipulative you are...”

“I know. So are you in or out?”

“Fuck you....”

Kylo grimaced victoriously.

“So what’s the plan Kylo?”

“Get Y/N away from here, and use that shit bag Thomas as bait to lure Palp out.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You spun on the soles of your fuzzy slippers, and dropped two plates down onto the table, hurrying over to the stove top and stirring the scrambled eggs you were cooking so they didn’t stick. You hummed softly under your breath, and slid across the floor over to the fridge, tugging the door open and reaching in to grab the OJ. You placed that onto the table as in the center, and you turned the knob of the stove off. You scooped up the eggs out of the pan, adding even amounts onto both plates, and dropping the skillet back onto the stovetop. You pulled open a drawer, grabbing two forks and a butter knife, and then grabbed the four pieces of toast that sprung up in the toaster. You placed them onto a small plate, buttering them, and then bringing them over to the table as well. You set the table up, poured two glasses of OJ, and then started walking through your home towards the bedroom door. You got to the center of the room, and then your attention was drawn to the door being kicked open. Your eyes widened, seeing two masked men come rushing in, and before you could process, one of them was behind you, a cloth in their gloved hands, and it was over your mouth, their other hand wrapped around your waist pulling you backwards into their body. In seconds, your vision blurred, and your mind started going blank. You struggled a bit, but whatever was on the cloth had you immobilized in no time.

“Got her. Now get him.” The masked man caught your limp body in his arms, and he lifted you up to his chest, looking at his comrade. The second masked man nodded, and rushed into your bedroom, kicking that door open as well, and aiming the gun in his gloved grasp right at Thomas’ who’d been rudely woken up by the commotion.

“Get the fuck up.” The masked man rushed over to the side of the bed, reaching down and grabbing Thomas’ arm, tugging him from the bed. “Now,”

Thomas was still half-asleep, but he obliged. He let out a pained groan, his battered and beaten body from his fight with Kylo still in pain. “Lemme guess, Palps wants us...” He already knew what was happening, and he mentally cursed himself for not being more prepared. His eyes narrowed right at the masked man that was holding you in his arms, and he snapped his arm, trying to rid the grip of the second masked man. “If you do anything-“

The first masked man, Hux, cut him off. “If you come with us, without a struggle or fight, nothing will happen to her. Make any fucking attempts to flee, I’ll put a whole clip into her. Now, follow us.” Hux turned from Thomas and his comrade, making his way out of your house, and out to the black SUV parked out front. The back door was opened by yet another masked man, who took your unconscious body, and plopped you down in the middle.

Thomas scowled as he was shoved into the back, and he looked around. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” As the first masked man climbed into the back, he shut the door, and the SUV took off down the road away from your home. Hux reached his hand up to his mask, and he tore it from off his head.

“I should have known it was you, you fucking pumpkin spiced latte mother fucker. Weasel.” Thomas smirked at his witty comment, only to be back handed across the face by Hux’s pistol gripped grasp, leaving a mark across his already swollen cheek.

“I’d watch your mouth if I were you. Palps isn’t in a good mood. God forbid you say something he doesn’t like and your little girlfriend there ends up being used as a cum rag, or worse, dies.” Hux sounded far more confident than he felt, but he felt mildly victorious.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You came to, but when your eyes opened, you saw nothing but darkness. Unsure of where you were, or what had happened while you were out, you used caution as you glimpsed through the darkness. You could feel that you weren’t able to move, your body bound in the familiar feeling of ropes, and you sighed. “Hello?” As soon as your words fell from your lips, a blinding light from above came on, and you squinted, trying to adjust to it. You heard loud foot steps approaching you, and you tensed a bit. “Who’s there? Where am i?” Another set of footsteps approached, which made your body start to course with paranoia and fear.

“Is this the girl?” A much older, scratchy voice asked.

“Is it. What should we do with her Sir?”

“For now? Nothing. Keep her here. We can use her as collateral if we need to.” The older of the two voices stepped to your seated, bound up body, grabbing onto your chin.

You whimpered feeling the hand upon your chin, and when you looked upwards, the way he was bent over blocked the bright light from above just enough to let you see who you were looking at. It was an older male, wrinkled features, sunken in eyes, and snowy white hair. You sneered, turning your head from him, only to have it snapped back.

Palpatine chuckled at your fiery attitude. “She’s got spunk.”

“Indeed.” Hux replied, rolling his eyes as he stood behind Palpatine. “Thomas is in the other room. What should we do with him?”

“I want my money, and my drugs. Get him to give it to you. I don’t care how you do it.” Palpatine snapped his hand away from your chin, and he faced Hux. “I want it by the end of the day. I’ve got some prior engagements to attend to.”

“Got it Sir.” Hux bowed his head down at Palp walked back him and out of the room. He lifted his head back up, looking right at you. “Now you be good. I don’t want no trouble.”

“Leave him alone!”

“Excuse me?” Hux’s brows furrowed together. He took a couple steps closer to you. “Do you even know what you’ve been forcibly dragged into little girl? What kind of shit show that was going on with all these little ass boys you’ve decided to involve yourself with? Do you?” Hux’s tone was bitter, harsh. He could see from your twisted expression you had no idea. “Let me be as clear as I know how to be,” he closed the space between you and him, and crouched down in front of you. He grabbed onto your knees, and looked up at you. “You’ve been dragged into very illegal things. Murder. Conspiracy. Distribution, and trafficking. I suggest,” He gripped your knee caps harder, and slid his hands slowly up your thighs. “You be a good girl, and nothing will happen to that pretty little body. Can you do that?”

You blinked rapidly, staring down at him. The feeling of his hands on your body sent literal chills dancing up and down your spine, and it made a knot form in your stomach. His touch made you nauseous. “And if I’m not?”

Hux put his weight into his hands, pushing his body upwards. “You don’t want to know what’s going to happen. Just be good.” He twisted his body around, strutting across the room, and to the door. “i’ll be back later to check in on you.” He winked with his left eye, blowing you a kiss and he took his exit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah, Kylo, it’s been some time. How was prison?” Palpatine cooed, side glancing to his driver and motioning with his hand to pull down the street on the right.

“Should have been you in there not me, and we both know it. What is it you want?” Kylo sneered, throwing his right leg over the other side of his Ducati. He leaned forwards, cell phone in his left hand.

“You know what I want, and you know exactly where it is.” Palpatine used the same harsh tone right back at Kylo, enjoying how hateful Kylo sounded. His hatred only pushed Palp further. “Where is it? If you don’t give me what I want, I’ll kill your little girlfriend, although, I can’t help but wonder,” There was a pause, Palp allowing Kylo to sit with the idea of him having you. “If she’s yours, then why did she have Thomas’ in her bed?”

Kylo ignored Palp’s attempted jab, redirecting the conversation back to you and only you. “You have Y/N?” He peered over his shoulder to Vic who was seated on the back of his motorcycle.

Vic’s face flushed, and he swallowed hard, feeling an impending doom in the pit of his stomach. Palp having you, and Thomas was bad. Very bad. He could only imagine the thoughts that were rushing through Kylo’s head right now, and it was unsettling. He knew that by agreeing to help Kylo, there was a 10% likelihood that he’d signed his death certificate.

Kylo’s head rotated back around, looking at the front of his bike, and he gritted his teeth. “If you hurt her, I’ll kill you myself. I’ll get you what you want, but I want this to end. I want you to leave her, me, and everyone else alone. I want this done and over with. It should have ended when I got arrested for what you did. But alas, here we fucking are. Back at it. Again. I want it fucking over.” The hand with the phone in it, his fingers clenched around it tightly. “Do you understand?”

Palpatine snickered softly, peering out the passenger side window. “Deal. I promise you, you give me what belongs to me, and I will make sure you are well taken care of, and pulled out from all this shit. Meet me at Sam’s.” He waved his hand, and the short haired male, the driver, ended the call. “I want that call traced back. I want to know where he is. I don’t trust him.”

“Got it sir.”

“Are we really just going to give him what he wants?” Vic had skepticism in his words, wrapping his arms around Kylo as he started the bike engine up, and leaned into his back.

“No. I don’t trust him. He’ll kill us the second he gets what he wants.” Kylo revved the engine, and he backed the bike up, and pulled his feet up onto the foot placements, and he took off down the road.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hux pulled the door open to the room Thomas had been put into, his arms above his head, bound by rope as he hung from the ceiling. He closed the door behind him, taking his sweet time to approach the male, using the barrel of his gun pressed against the bottom of his chin to force his head up, so he could look into his eyes. “Wakey, Wakey darling. Time to suffer the consequences of your actions.”

Thomas had been aware of Hux’s arrival, but he’d shut his eyes closed, waiting for the right time to make his attack. He pulled his head up, and he spat right into Hux’s face, watching the wad of saliva dribble down Hux’s forehead, down over the ridge of his nose. “Fuck you Hux. You’ve been a bitch since day one, and that’ll never change. The only reason you’re here now is because Kylo, and I got out.”

“But you’re not out.” Hux shot his hand out, and pistol whipped Thomas’ across the cheek which already had a mark from the same thing earlier. He watched Thomas’ spit out a mouthful of blood, and he grabbed onto his soft hair, and tugged his head back. “Keep talking shit, and see how well that works out for you. We’re going to take back what’s ours. There’s nothing you can do about it. Now I know about the money and drugs in your house, but where’s the rest of it? I know you’re too smart to keep it all in there, and you hide it, but where is the real question?” He pulled his head from side to side, cranking his neck hard. He chuckled when Thomas groaned outwards, and he released him. “Go ahead, struggle, getting you to talk through painful means is something i’ve been looking forward to for awhile.”

“I’ll never fucking tell you.”

Hux walked casually over to a table against the wall, placing his gun onto the top of it, and he skimmed his fingers over the top of various power tools, scalpels, and tweezers. He stopped when he got to a hammer, and a box of nails, eyeing them over, but moved onto the next thing. He grabbed a strange metal contraption, his brows furrowing together in confusion. He held it up out in front of him, and he walked back over to Thomas. “This ought to shut you up.” After contemplating what the tool was, it finally clicked. He shoved the two metal pieces into Thomas’ mouth, and he twisted the knob on the side, forcing his mouth open as far as open as it would go. “Now you won’t be able to scream.”


	5. Rescued

tw- slightly aggressive behavior, Hux is a douche, Kylo saves Y/N, and Palps a bastard as always. Graphic language, slight violence. Short chapter. No Smut. But this is building up to something really BIG and LOTS of spice. Bare with me. 

Kylo pulled the bike up into the driveway along side Thomas’ house, and he turned the bike off, peering over his shoulder to Vic, still wrapped around him. “You can let go now Vic. We’re going inside. I need you to keep watch. I don’t imagine this place isn’t being watched now.” He grabbed Vic’s arms, forcing them from around his waist and shoving them backwards. “Come on.” He pulled his leg from one side of the Ducati, and he got to his feet, and looked around skeptically. He didn’t trust that they weren’t being watched, and that this might be a trap. He knew it was a possibility, and he wasn’t going to let his guard down.

Vic nodded, climbing off of the bike as well, and following after Kylo, glancing around just as Kylo did. He was on guard too. Whatever they were walking in to, he knew it had potential to be lethal. Anything related to Palatine, Thomas, or Kylo, had a possible tragic ending. He was all in though. He had to show Kylo he was there for him, if only to justfiy not being there for him when he got imprisoned. It wasn’t for a lack of wanting to, it was because he had to step away from it all, the whole life that had been morphed around him. It was too dangerous. Now that Kylo was out though, it was a futile effort to deny that he was involved. Whether he wanted to be involved or not. He was. He might as well enjoy it as much as he could.

Kylo cautiously stepped up the two steps to Thomas’ house, and he reached for the door handle. He paused, and narrowed his golden-honey eyes, hearing noises from the other side. He turned his head, glancing behind him to Vic again. “There’s someone inside.”

“Okay.” Vic stated, nodding his head for Kylo to open the door. He watched attentively as Kylo forced the door open, and stepped inside, trailing right behind him. Both their heads lifted, looking straight out in front of them at the two black clothed masked men rummaging through the house, tearing everything apart.

One of the men stopped, whipping his head towards Kylo and Vic, and reaching for his gun hooked onto his hip. However, his eyes widened when Kylo was already lunging right at him, and he threw his arm up to block Kylo from reaching for his face. He caught his wrist, and smirked. “We’ve been expecting you.”

“Good.” Kylo sneered, flipping his wrist down, and twisting it out of the man’s grasp. He stepped closer to the masked man, and brought his knee up, colliding it into his thigh, making his balance get thrown off. He snatched his extended arm up, and he tugged it up above his head, and flipped the man in the air, dropping him hard onto the top of the table.

Vic and the second man made eye contact, the eye slots and mouth slot being the only holes in the second man’s mask, just as the first man’s, and Vic cocked his head off tot he side when the man looked shook. “What’s the matter? Didn’t your friend just say you were expecting us? Why do you look terrified?” He chuckled gently.

The second man scoffed. “I’m not terrified.” He pulled away from searching a drawer, and he straightened out his back. He threw up his hands out in front of him, and he bowed his head down. “Well come on then. Show me what I’m supposed to be scared of.”

“You asked for it.” Vic pushed off the heels of his shoes, and rushed for the man. He brought his right arm up, pretending to throw a punch with it as he got closer, but immediately withdrew it when he was close enough, and came up with a left hook. He hit the guy on the side of the cheek, and the man went spiraling around, stumbling over his own feet. Vic gave him no time to recover, and was behind him in a single stride. He reached for the mans head, ripping the mask from his face, and he furrowed his brows when he didn’t recognize the man beneath it.

The man twisted his body around, his dark brown eyes glimmering into Vics, and he took advantage of his confusion, and brought up his knee between Vic’s legs, and slapped both hands to the sides of his head, grabbing it and pulled it down. He not only hit Vic in the groin with his knee, but he pulled his face down into the knee, and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

Kylo grunted when the man he’d been fighting with got a roundhouse kick into his side, and he shot his arm out, catching his leg when he tried it a second time. “You’re slow.”

“And you’re fucking annoying.” The man snapped back, trying to balance on one foot, unable to gain stability as Kylo started walking him forwards. He jumped forwards, and then his face flushed under the mask when Kylo lifted him from the floor, and threw him through the air. He landed into the wall with a loud thud, hitting his forehead on the wall, and then he landed hard on his stomach. He slowly pulled his arms up to his sides, and he tried to stand up.

Kylo’s arms flexed as he strutted over to the man, and slammed his boot onto the back of his throat, holding him to the floor by the weight of it. “Move and I’ll snap your neck under my boot.” He whipped his head around seeing Vic and the other man still wrestling with one another, and he sighed. “Need help there bud?”

“Nope. All good.” Vic cooed, and threw his hand up grabbing the back of the man’s throat, and pulling him into his body, wrapping his entire arm around his head, and neck, and held him there, grunting as the man struggled in his grasp. He waited till his attempt to break free stilled, and he let his body drop to the floor. For good measure, and his own amusement, he kicked the man as hard as he could in the side of the ribs, and looked across the room to Kylo. “See? All good.”

“About time.” Kylo shook his head, and turned his focus back to the man he had pinned under his boot. “What’s Palps plan with Y/N and Thomas? I know you know what’s going on. Palp can’t help but go on and on about his devious plans. He’s you’re stereotypical bad guy.” He sounded disgusted with that fact. But it was the truth. When he worked for Palp, he’d lost track of how many times Palp had went on and on about what was going to go down. He had to give credit where it was due, and say that generally every plan he’d come up with, had worked out for him. Palp, that was. He lifted his boot up just enough to provide some relief, and giving him the ability to speak clearly. “Is meeting him a trap, like I think it is?”

“Now Kylo, come on. You’re smarter than that. Did you really think he’d just give you back what you want? You know there’s going to be stipulations, and expectations.” The man replied, looking up at Kylo, and breathing inwards heavily.

“Like what?”

“You know what he wants.”

“Not happening.”

“You asked.”

Kylo’s face went blank, emotionless, and he brought the boot back down to the mans throat. He ground it into his neck, and pushed against the bottom part of his skull. He could hear the groans escaping from his masked face, and he chuckled softly. In one swift motion and twist of his foot, he heard the snap of his neck, and he sighed, almost in relief. He lifted his foot off from the corpse, and turned to face Vic, who’s mouth was dropped open in shock. “What?”

“Uhhh....” VIc rose his hand up, and pointed to the dead man on the floor. “Did you just-“

“Yes. I did.” Kylo rolled his shoulders into a shrug, and he crouched down in front of the couch, reaching up under it and finding both duffle bags the men had been searching for this whole time. “Let’s go.” He slung both bags over his shoulder, and he started walking through the house. He stopped when he got to VIc’s side, turning his head and looking right at his face. “Got a problem Vic?”

“Nope. No problem here. Please proceed.” Vic waved his hands in front of himself, shaking his head.

“Mm.” Kylo rose a brow, but continued walking for the door. “Let’s go.”

“Coming.” Vic took one last glance to the corpse, and then down to the man knocked out, and he just blinked, slowly following Kylo out of Thomas’ house and back to the bike. He grunted when Kylo handed both bags to him, slamming them into his chest. He brought his hands up, and took them, throwing the straps over each shoulder, and smiled faintly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let me fucking go! This is bullshit! I don’t even fucking know Kylo like that! Whatever he’s a part of, I shouldn’t even be here.” You called out, hoping someone would hear you. You were still bound up, and stuck, alone in the room Hux had previously left you in. Not a soul in sight. In fact, you weren’t even sure if there was anyone even in the building. You couldn’t hear shit other than your own echo off the walls. You could feel the scratchy-ness in your throat from your relentless calling out, and you coughed to try to rid yourself of it.

The door clicked, and your head shot up, looking right at it as it slowly opened. Seeing Hux on the other side, you turned your head away, and scoffed. “What do you want pumpkin spice?”

“We’re going on a little adventure.” Hux replied, uncaring for your attitude. He wasn’t even sure why you still had one. But he assumed it was just your need to be put into your place, and he’d gladly assist with it. Or someone would. He stepped across the floor, locking his fingers behind his back, taking a moment to gloat about the position you were in. “I mean, come on Y/N? Look at yourself. You got tangled up with a convict, and expected nothing bad to happen? You’re not that dumb,” He paused, crouching down, and looking right at your face. “Are you?”

“Fuck you ginger snaps.” You couldnt refrain from getting every insult in you could. You were fucked. Royally. No escape in sight. You had to take what you could get, if that meant bashing Hux every chance you got, you’d take it.

Hux straightened his back out, and he chuckled softly. “Always so slick with the tongue work. I’d rather not though. I don’t know what other low life's you’ve let inside you. I don’t want to get contaminated. Now,” He stepped around your side, letting his arms fall at his sides. “Don’t try to resist, just be a good girl, and come with me. Without a fight.” He reached for your binds, slowly undoing them, with caution.

You turned your head, peering to the side at him, waiting for the right time to take action, but before you could even think about doing anything, he had you out of the chair, and re-bound with handcuffs behind your back. Awe struck, you blinked. “What the-“

“You’re predictable.” Hux sneered, and pushed you forwards, holding onto the metal cuffs. “Now walk.”

“Fuck off.” You stumbled forwards when he pushed you again, and this time, you obliged his demand walking for the door.

“See? Listening isn’t so hard, is it?”

“Whatever.”

“Not so slick talking now are you?” Hux mocked from behind you, leading you down the hallway.

“Have I told you to fuck yourself lately?” You gasped when he stopped, and tugged your arms hard behind your back, feeling the strain on your shoulders. “Ow!”

Hux rose his foot up, kicking the back of your right knee, and bringing you down to your knees in front of him hard. He further pulled your arms back, feeling the pressure on your shoulders, and he leaned down whispering into the back of your ear. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“N....Nothing.” You tried to ease the strain by not being so tense, but it didn’t help any, and now your knees hurt.

“Good girl.” Hux pulled you back up to your feet, and ushered you through the building bringing you out to a waiting SUV outside. He reached for the door, smirking at you as he stepped to your side, and he shoved you into the back. “Now be just as good now, huh?” He grabbed onto the frame of the SUV and he pulled himself into the back sit, sitting beside you. When he pulled the door closed, he looked right to the front seat, the driver, and growled. “Go. You know where we’re going.”

The SUV took off away from the building, and sped down the road. Your head turned towards the window, taking in as many landmarks as you could, jotting mental notes down for your whereabouts just for future reference. If you had the chance to get away, you’d need to know where you were going, and all was going dandy, until Hux slid over to you, far closer than you were comfortable with, and before you had time to protest, he pulled a dark colored cloth seemingly out of NOWHERE and he brought it to your face.

You turned your head, and yelped when his other hand came up, his fingers tangling into your hair, and he pulled you closer to him. “Now, Now, be good. Open up.” His tone was harsh, dripping with malice, and annoyance. Your eyes bore back into his blue ones, and you scrunched your face, clamping your teeth down into your bottom lip to keep it closed.

Hux scoffed. “Always so defiant.” He shoved the cloth to your lips, using his fingers to pry it open, and he shoved it in. He brought the side of the cloth around the back of your head, snaking his hand once tangled into your hair down to a bit, and he tied the cloth securely in place. He took half a second to admire the new aesthetic, and he grimaced. “That’s much better.”

Your eyes screamed ‘Fuck you Ginger snaps’ and you turned your head away from him, muttering into the cloth. You continued to take in landmarks, still unsure where the SUV was headed. It wasn’t long before the SUV pulled into an empty parking lot, nothing around for miles, and you saw Kylo’s Ducatti lit up with the headlights. Your heart started throbbing, a hopeful glimmer appearing in your eyes.

Hux grabbed your arm, and he slid you across the leather seat towards his door as he opened it. He tugged you out to your feet, keeping his grip harshly on the metal that binded your hands together behind your back, and he stepped around the front of the car. “Do you have it?”

Kylo and Vic both climbed off the back of the bike, Kylo reaching a hand behind him for Vic to hand him the duffle bags. He took them from Vic, one in each hand and stepped further into the illuminating light of the SUV, looking Hux over, and then you. “Are you okay?”

“She’s fucking fine. Drop the bags, and I’ll let her go.” Hux snapped, eyeing Vic over as he stepped up to Kylo’s side. “Now.”

“Where’s Thomas?” Kylo’s golden-honey eyes shimmered with a curiousness.

“You get one. HER or Thomas. We assumed you’d want her. But,” Hux pulled you backwards by his grip on the handcuffs, and he pushed his body against yours, resting his chin on your shoulder. “if you want Thomas instead, we can just go get him.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, and he dropped the duffle bags out in front of him. He took a few steps backwards, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Let her go. Now.”

“As you wish.” Hux sneered, and he shoved you forwards, hard enough to make you stumble on your own footing and dropping to your knees roughly onto the hard ground. He hurriedly walked around you towards the duffle bags, and he snatched them up, grimacing widely right at Kylo as he straightened out, pulling the straps of each one over his shoulders. “Pleasure doing business, as always.”

“This isn’t over.” Kylo retorted back as he watched Hux strut over to the SUV and climb inside of it. He didn’t pry his gaze once as he watched the SUV speed away and he finally looked down at you. “Are you alright?” He approached you from your knelt position, and he grabbed your upper arm, carefully pulling you to your feet. His hand went to the back of your head, slowly, carefully undoing the cloth that was tied around it. He heard the sigh of relief escape your lips when he tossed the cloth aside. “I’m so sorry.”

You looked into his eyes, your cheeks flushing with the rage that was coursing through your veins. “You should be. This all happened because of you.” You rolled your shoulder, the one he had a grip of, and stepped away from him. You turned your back to him, and brought up your hand cuffed hands. “Take it off.”

“Alright hold on.” Kylo managed to get your cuffs undone after a few minutes, and he sighed heavily. “I really am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you.”

You turned back to face him, taking a few minutes to rub each wrist, relishing the feeling of the metal no longer digging into the skin and bone, and you cooed softly. “You could fuck off and leave me alone. Bring me fucking home, and never speak to me again.”

Vic’s eyes widened from in the same spot he’d been in, and he shifted his weight around a bit. He didn’t blame you for being as upset as you were, but damn. That was harsh as fuck. He could see the change in Kylo’s body language, and he felt his face forming a frown. “Uhm, So, I can take her home if you want.” He was just trying to be helpful.

“Fine with me. Kylo you can find your own way back.” You stepped past him, glaring right at him as you did, and drew your full focus to Vic. “You know how to drive that thing?”

“I do.” Vic nodded his head.

Kylo turned to watch your interactions with Vic, bowing his head just slightly. “That’s fine. I’ve got stuff I got to take care of anyways. Vic, make sure she gets home safe, and stay with her. I don’t want her left alone.”

“I don’t need a baby sitter. I’m perfectly-“

Vic shook his head, and it silenced you. “Just come on darling.” He held out his hand to you.

You took his hand, and followed his lead over to the bike. You waited for him to climb on first, again taking his hand to help you up onto the back, and you wrapped your arms around his waist tightly, and waited for him to start it up. You pressed your cheek into his back, and he slowly took off past Kylo. You rolled your eyes at Kylo as Vic sped off.

Kylo watched as Vic took his leave with you, and he reached for his phone. He waited for the person on the other end to answer. “It’s me. I want to call a truce.”

“Is that so?” Palpatine questioned from the other end, motioning for the driver of his SUV to pull off to the curbside.

“I do. But, I want there to be agreements on both sides.”

“We’ll discuss it at the club. Meet me there.”

“I need a ride.”

“Hmm.” Palpatine cooed softly, amused all too much. “I’ll send a car. And Kylo?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re doing the right thing.” With that Palaptine hung the phone up, getting the message of where Kylo’s location was. He looked to the driver. “Bring me to the club, and then go get him. Kill him.” The driver nodded his head, taking off into the street again, and dropped Palpatine off at the club.


End file.
